The Fox of All Trades
by Scotus
Summary: What if Kushina was sealed with the Kyuubi, and what if Naruto had alot of bloodlines? MultiBloodline!Naruto Sealed!Kushina Kind!Kurama NarutoxHarem OP!Naruto
1. Birth of the Destined One

_**Outskirts of Konohagakure: Small House**_

"Kushina-chan, I have to do it, he is the only one who would be able to hold it." Said a tall man with startling blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"I know, I just hate it, having to put such a burden on our son…" Trailed off a woman with brilliant red hair and violet eyes, who was holding a baby boy with red hair just like his mother's, and bright violet eyes, also like his mother, being cuddled by said woman, Kushina. All of a sudden a young man with silver hair and one eye covered, ran into the room.

"Minato-sensei, the Kyuubi has almost pushed its way through the entirety of our forces, it's in the evacuated area of the village causing destruction!" Said the wounded young man.

"Ok, Kakashi-kun. Let's go, Kushina-chan." The blonde man who must've been Minato said.

"Sigh, ok _Hokage-sama._ " Kushina said coldly. Minato felt ice cold daggers stick into his heart, as he felt the irreparable rift form between him and his wife. They ran out of the small house with their son, and rushed towards the giant, nine-tailed fox in the distance.

"Kushina, give me Naruto, you have to hold it down with your chains!" Minato said hurriedly.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-chan." Kushina whispered to her son as she handed him to Minato. Minato threw a tri-pronged Kunai to a rooftop near the Kyuubi and in a yellow flash, was there. Kushina launched several hundred glowing, golden chains towards the Kyuubi and ensnared it, chaining it to the ground.

"Kushina! Don't touch it, if you are physically touching it when I seal it, you will be sealed as well!" Minato shouted.

'I think I found a way to stay with my son' Smirked Kushina in her thoughts. She changed her positioning slightly, to make it look like she was holding the Kyuubi down more, when she was actually just discreetly touching it.

"Alright!" Minato shouted. "Fuin! Reaper Death Seal!" Minato shouted louder, one hand on his heart the other on Naruto's stomach.

"UWAAAAAAHHH!" Naruto cried as he felt his father's life slip away, and saw the Shinigami appear and eat his soul. In a bright flash of yellow and red light with a small amount of grey, the Kyuubi, Minato, and Kushina were gone, all that was left was a crying baby boy. The silver haired man from earlier gently picked up the crying baby and tried to soothe it.

"Shhhh, shhhh, its ok Otouto." The silver haired man cooed. All of a sudden and old man with spiky grey hair and leisure clothes and a bo staff appeared.

"Hatake-san, what happened where are Minato-kun and Kushina-san?" The man asked.

"Th-they gave their lives to seal the Kyuubi into this child, their child." The man said, tearing up, his surrogate parents dead.

"Dear Kami-sama…" The man said, looking at the child like he was a final connection to a dearly departed family member, which wasn't that far off from the truth, as his parents were like family. "I'm sorry, Hata- I mean, Kakashi…" The man said in sorrow.

"It's ok, Hiruzen-sama…" Kakashi said. Both men looked at the sleeping child. Seemingly unaware of the surrounding world. While the child was sleeping, he dreamt of a red haired woman whispering soothing words to him and a fox with nine swinging tails, comforting him.

 _ **[]Five Years Later[]**_

"Get the demon!" A drunk man yelled. It was October 10th, exactly five years after the Kyuubi's attack on Konohagakure. A small boy with red hair, violet eyes, and whisker marks on his face was running fast as his legs would carry him. He suddenly turned and went into an ally he knew had a gap small enough for him, but not the adults chasing him. Unfortunately, the adults knew too, and when he turned he ran straight into the grasp of a man in black clothes.

"Oh… no…" This child breathed out, terrified of the beating he knew was coming.

"Got you now, demon!" The man snarled.

"NO! Please no! Don't hurt me, I didn't do anything wrong!" The child hoarsely screamed out, desperate to avoid pain.

"No dice, Demon!" The man yelled with a cruel smirk on his face. The man threw Naruto to the ground and started stomp on him, just as the crowd turned the corner.

"HAHAHAHA!" The entirety of the crowd laughed cruelly as they saw the child being beaten. Suddenly two female kunoichi stepped forward from the crowd with cruel and lecherous smirks on their faces.

"Let's have a little fun with him shall we?" One with black hair asked the other with blonde hair. They stepped forward and dragged kunai down his pants, making sure to cut the skin in the process making it as painful as possible.

 _ **Naruto's Mindscape**_

Violet eyes teared up as they watched what was going on through the eyes of her vessel, and red, slitted eyes glowered in rage from a cage as they watched the same thing.

" **HOW DARE THEY!"** Boomed they voice of the giant nine-tailed fox with red eyes, as he smashed all his tails and his claws into the bars of the cage it was trapped within. " **HOW DARE THEY PLAN TO DO… THAT TO A BOY SO YOUNG!"** The fox bellowed in rage.

"We have to help him, Kyuubi-kun." The woman with violet eyes said to the fox.

" **Indeed, Kushina, but how?"** The fox said, sounding hopeless.

"You need to push your chakra through him, and I will activate one of his bloodlines." Kushina said with determination.

" **One of?"** The fox asked. "Yes, he has many bloodlines, but if he didn't have you in him, he wouldn't be able to activate them, since they are so far back in his lineage." Kushina explained.

" **Then woe to all his enemies, current and future…"** The fox smirked cruelly, thinking of the regret that all these people will feel, and mercy they won't be given.

"Alright Kyuubi-kun, NOW!" Kushina yelled.

 _ **Back with Naruto**_

Just as the kunoichi were finishing with tearing his pants, and legs, to shreds, chakra started erupting from Naruto.

"W-what the hell?!" The blonde Kunoichi yelled. Suddenly the temperature dropped drastically, and the entire alley was encased in a layer of red ice. All of a sudden a man in white robes showed up, flanked by guards in light grey armor and black combat suits. One had the mask of a Dog, and another had the mask of a Weasel, and the third had the mask of a Crow.

"Inu-san, Weasel-san, get rid of this mess. Crow-san, take Naruto-kun to my office." The man in white robes said.

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" All three said at the same time. Crow and the Hokage both disappeared in a swirl of leaves and Inu as well as Weasel used a Katon Jutsu and burnt everything in the alley to ash.

"What do you think this means, Itachi-san?" The man with the Dog mask said.

"I don't know Kakashi-san, I don't know…" The man with the Weasel mask, Itachi, said worriedly.

 _ **Back In Naruto's Mindscape**_

" **So, Kushina, what bloodlines does the Kit have?"** Kyuubi asked.

"Well, I sense a few more than I know of, but, I know he has the Hyoton, from a Yuki a few generations back on my side, the Mokuton, from a mutation, the Sharingan, from an Uchiha a few generations back, again on my side, the Rinnegan from being an Uzumaki with a Sharingan, as well as the Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai, the Ranton, from his father's side, as well as Jinton from his father's side, and the Iburi Clan's Kekkei Genkai." Kushina listed off, with her finger on her lip, in a thinking pose.

" **Damn, this kid is going to be a force to be reckoned with!"** Kyuubi said.

"Yeah, but if tonight is any indication, then this village isn't going to help him on his way." Kushina said grimly.


	2. Awakening

_**In The Hokage's Office**_

In a swirl of leaves two figures appeared, one was the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the other was a man in dark clothes and armor, and wearing a Crow mask. The man in the Crow mask had a small, beaten and bloody child on his shoulder.

"Crow-san, put Naruto-kun on the couch and start on healing him." The Hokage said calmly.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The man in the Crow mask said. He set Naruto down on the couch and a green glow surrounded one of his hands as he hovered it over some cuts, but just as he was picking up some bandages, the wounds were all enveloped in a red, bubbling chakra and healed. "Wh-What the hell?!" The man exclaimed as he saw what happened.

"What's going on Crow-san?!" The Hokage asked, hearing the yell.

"H-Hokage-sama, the Fox healed him!" The man said.

"Are you sure?" The Hokage said seriously.

"Positive, It was a red and bubbling Chakra." Crow said.

"This is very troubling…" Hiruzen muttered. Suddenly in a swirl of leaves, Kakashi and Itachi appeared.

"Hokage-sama, the 'trash' has been cleaned up." Itachi said, spitting the word trash like venom.

"Thank you, Weasel-san." Hiruzen said.

"Is he okay, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked worriedly.

"Yes he is, Inu-san. It appears the Fox healed him." Hiruzen said with a grim look on his face.

"Is Naruto-san in any danger?" Itachi asked.

"Not any that we can see." The man in the Crow mask said.

"Thanks, Shisui." Kakashi said.

"No problem, _Senpai_." Shisui said with a joking smirk. Kakashi gained a tick-mark on his forehead and glared lightly at Shisui.

"Hmph." Kakashi pouted and turned away. everyone in the room, save Naruto, chuckled. 'I hope you're going to be alright, Ototou. Kakashi thought.

 _ **Naruto's Mindscape**_

Naruto woke up in what looked like a sewer, with large red and blue pipes crisscrossing all over the place, with smaller pipes that were a deeper shade of blue here and there.

"What the?" Naruto questioned out loud, confused. 'Maybe they threw me in the sewer, but, what's with these pipes, and why wouldn't they kill me?' Naruto thought. It was then that Naruto heard murmuring coming from deeper in in the sewer. "I wonder who that is?" Naruto asked himself, then chastised himself for talking out loud, since they might be hostile. He carefully crept down the passage, through the ankle deep water.

"Is he going to be okay Kushina? You have a better sense for his condition than I." A deep voice asked from behind a door.

"Yes, although, it is likely that he will show up here, so, be ready for that." A female voice giggled.

"I'm ready, but are you? You have more of an attachment to him, and you will finally be able to talk to him." The deep voice said, his voice obviously indicating his playful smirk.

"Ready? I'M EXCITED AS HELL! DATEBANNE!" Cheered the female voice.

"Kushina, your verbal tic came back…" The male voice sighed.

"Don't care, I'm too excited! Dattebane!" She cheered again.

"Huh, alot like mine…" Naruto said quietly, although not quiet enough as the male heard him.

"Shush, He is here." The male said, as the door Naruto was listening at suddenly swung open, and an unprepared Naruto fell face first into the water.

"Owww." Naruto groaned.

"Hehehe. Nice entrance." The male voice chuckled like a fox.

"You try staying standing when a door you're leaning on sud… den... ly… what the hell?!" Naruto shouted. The reason for Naruto's shouting was the giant fox behind a cage just as giant as it. "Wha- whaaaaaa…" Naruto breathed in confusion.

"Surprise, Kit." The fox smirked at him, it was only then did Naruto notice the nine tails swinging nonchalantly behind the fox.

"Whoa, you're a talking fox and you have nine tails! AWESOME, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted. It was then that he heard giggling behind him, the fox was chuckling as well, but this was feminine. Naruto turned around and jumped back in surprise from her being so close to him.

She was five foot four, average for a female, seventeen inches taller than his three foot eight. She had a large bust, at least D-cups, not that Naruto would know, and long, vibrant red hair, just like his own. Her eyes were the exact same shade of violet as his. Naruto noted all the similarities in appearance and questioned if they could be related. She looked him in the eyes and started to tear up. Feeling her eyes wettening, Kushina launched at Naruto, and gave him a hug at a hundred miles per hour.

"Ohhhitssogoodtoseeyounaruchanithoughtiwouldntbeabletoseeyouforsuchalongtimeiwassoworriedaboutyouaftereverythingand-" She let out in one breath and Naruto could'nt make any of it out since she was talking so fast.

"Whoa slow down, I can't understand you Lady!" Naruto shouted, as he was turning blue from oxygen deprivation. "Also, I need air, AIR DATTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted. She took a deep breath and when she processed everything he said and had a look of shock on her face.

"L-Lady, did no one tell you about me? Not Kakashi, Hiruzen, Jiraiya, not even Tsunade?" She asked shocked.

"Lady I don't know who you are, and I don't know who any of those people are." Naruto said exasperated. Naruto yelped and backed up instantly when he felt the woman's killing intent, they only reason he wasn't terrified was because he could tell it wasn't being directed at him.

 _ **Back in the Real World**_

The aged Hokage was looking at naruto when he felt a shiver going down his spine. One he had not felt since he told Tsume Inuzuka she couldn't adopt the boy laying on the couch in his office. Kakashi also felt the chill, and somewhere far away a pervert felt the chill as well, and fell into the bath below, in the middle of a kunoichi exclusive session. And another place far away a large breasted gambler pulled the arm on a slot machine.

Gold coin. "Yes." Gold coin. "Yes!" Slowing onto gold coin. "YES YES YES!" She feels the chill, like the others, and the machine lands on a skull and crossbones. "Well, shit." The woman said.

 _ **Naruto's Mindscape**_

"NEXT TIME I SEE THEM, I'M GOING TO MAKE THEM WISH THEY WERE DEAD!" The red haired woman shouted, her hair rising up behind her, imitationg nine swinging tails and she glowed, along with her eyes. Naruto clapped his hands together in a silent prayer for whoever she was talking about. Somewhere else, the big breasted gambler won big, for the first time in her life.

"Ummm, excuse me? Lady? Who are those people you were talking about?" The young redhead asked the woman.

"Hm? Oh, yeah." She said and bonked herself on the head and stuck her tongue out, her mood doing a one eighty. "Well, first let me introduce myself. I am Kushina Uzumaki, your mother." She said with a smile.

"M-Mother?" Naruto said shocked. He couldn't decide whether to be mad, or ecstatic, so he just settled for crying and glomping onto his mother. "Where have you been?! What have you been doing?! Who and where is dad?! Why did you leave?!" Naruto asked his mother in quick succession through tears.

"Well, first, the reason I haven't been there, raising you is because this isn't the real world, and I can't leave here." She said sadly.

"A-Are we dead?" Naruto asked fearfully, as he looked up at his mother.

"No, nothing like that Naru-chan, this is your mind, I was sealed in here, along with him." Kushina said pointing towards the fox.

"Who is he?" Naruto asked, wiping away the last of his tears.

"That, Naru-chan, is the Kyuubi no Kitsune." The red haired woman said.

"Like the one in the books that the Fourth Hokage died defeating?" Naruto asked wondrously.

"One and the same, Kit." The fox sighed.

"But you don't seem nearly as evil as the books made you out to be. Are you sure?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Yeah, but I didn't attack Konoha willingly. I won't tell you how yet, and I don't know why, but just know that while I don't like people, I wouldn't just up and attack a village, or kill a good person." The Kyuubi said.

"Cool. Wait, if this is my mind, then am I just imagining all this?" Naruto asked, starting to tear up at the thought of losing his mother.

"No no no no no, You don't have to worry about that Sochi-kun. A more accurate wording would be 'mindscape' instead of just mind. Think of yourself as a sealing scroll, and me and Kyuubi-kun here as kunai, sealed inside." Kushina explained for Naruto.

"Oh, wow. Wait, if the Kyuubi is sealed inside me, then is that why people hate me?" Naruto asked.

"The only people who hate you are the stupid ones, I happen to know that Hiruzen, Kakashi-chan, and a bunch of other Anbu care about you." Kushina said.

"Alright, who is Hiruzen, and Kakashi, and the other two as well?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, yes, you call Hiruzen 'jiji'. And you know Kakashi as 'Inu', he is an Anbu." Kushina explained.

"Wait, Inu-onii-san and Jiji actually know who my parents are?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Well, I do SORT OF see their reasoning for not telling you, and I absolutely understand not telling you who your father was. But i'm still peeved, especially since your godfather or godmother didn't stay to raise you. But I have a theory on why, and its not their fault." Kushina muttered the last part.

"What do you mean you understand why they didn't tell me?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Well, Sochi-kun. Your father and I made a lot of enemies, and if anyone found out that you were our child, they would hunt you down to get revenge." Kushina explained sadly.

"Who was my father?" Naruto asked.

"Your father was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage." Kushina said.

"Wait, so the guy who sealed Kyuubi-san in here, is my father?" Naruto asked with a slight tinge of anger. "My entire life, people have either tried to torture and kill me, or ignored me all together. And it's all because of of my father?!" Naruto asked. Naruto looked up and his eyes were full of tears, but that wasn't what surprised Kushina and the Kyuubi. It was that they had both become red, each with a single tomoe in each eye. "Did he even love me?!" Naruto asked enraged. "Why did you let him do it?!" Naruto asked sorrowfully.

"I didn't want to. But it was the only way to save the village. And the original plan was going to have me die as well. But I found a work around secretly, and got myself sealed in here so that I can be with you from now on, Sochi-kun." Kushina said as she kneeled down and hugged Naruto tightly. "And as much as I have come to resent your father after that, I do know for a fact he didn't want to do it, and that he loved you." Kushina said, her own tears spilling over.

"Thanks, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, looking into his mother's eyes, and giving her one of his rare smiles.

"Now we are going to let you sleep, Sochi-kun. When you wake up you will be able to talk to us through your thoughts. Also, i'm going to search through you memories, as I have only been awake for a week or two." Kushina explained.

"Will I be able to come back and see you Kaa-chan? Kyuubi-san?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Yes, whenever you want, my little maelstrom." Kushina cooed.

"Alright- YAWN- Kaa-chan, I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said tiredly. With that the little red head fell asleep.

"He awoke the sharingan so soon, Kyuubi-kun. How skilled do you think he will become?" Kushina asked in awe of her son.

"I don't know, but I think this will be interesting." The Kyuubi said with a smirk.

 _ **Next Day; Hokage's Office**_

The aged Hokage sat at his desk, only half concentrating on his paperwork, while watching the boy laying on his couch. 'I hope you wake up soon, Naruto-kun.' The old man thought. Naruto cracked one eye open, but screwed it closed as he heard a loud voice.

' **Stop channeling chakra to your eyes idiot!'** Came the voice of the Kyuubi from his head.

'How do I do that Kyuubi-san?' Naruto asked in his thoughts.

' **You feel that tingly feeling behind your eyes? Just focus on it going away.'** Kyuubi said. Naruto did just that and he could feel the tingling going away.

'Thanks Kyuubi-san.' Naruto thought thankfully.

' **Hn.'** The Kyuubi grunted. Naruto slowly sat up and looked at the aged Hokage.

"Jiji? What am I doing in your office?" Naruto asked.

"You looked hurt last night, and so I had a few Anbu bring you here to recover. Do you remember what happened last night?" Hiruzen asked.

"I remember the air around me getting cold, and I heated up inside. I have no idea why that happened." Naruto said truthfully.

'Do you have any idea why Kyuubi-san? Kaa-chan?' Naruto mentally asked.

' _We'll explain later, Naru-chan.'_ Kushina said sweetly.

'Ok, love you, Kaa-chan.' Naruto thought.

' _I love you too, Sochi-kun.'_ Kushina said, before severing the link temporarily.

"Can you tell me what happened, Jiji?" Naruto asked aloud. The aged Hokage took a moment to think on how much to say, and how to say what he wanted to, as to not upset or scare his surrogate grandson.

"Well, Naruto-kun… It is related to why the villagers, er, _dislike_ you so much." Hiruzen said. "It also would seem that you had a suppressed Kekkei Genkai. Now, the reason why you have the ire of the village focused on you, is because the Kyuubi no Kitsune is sealed within you, and the villagers believe you are it incarnate." Hiruzen said bluntly, since he could not think of a better way to deal with it.

"I thought that The Fourth killed it though." Naruto feigned ignorance. 'Sorry, Kyuubi-san.' Naruto mentally apologized to the Kyuubi for calling him an 'it'.

"I won't go into specifics about you bloodline yet, as you somehow channeled the Kyuubi's Chakra to use it, and since you haven't unlocked your Chakra yet, you can't use it. In a few days, a Seal Master will be here to check on the seal, since it if the Kyuubi escaped, you would die from the strain it would put on your body.

"Ok, Jiji!" Naruto said as he 'smiled' brightly. Hiruzen furrowed his brow, as he could tell that it was a fake smile, but he thought that it was at the information that the Kyuubi was sealed in him. 'How could the village think that I _am_ the Kyuubi? Even I know that when you seal a kunai into a scroll, the scroll isn't the kunai.' Naruto thought angrily.

"I'm going to go home now Jiji, y'know, process and all that." Naruto said, as he exited the room.

Naruto ran out of the Hokage's office and down the stairs, barely noticing the glares thrown his way. He sprinted into an alley, jumping on boxes to get to the roof, and proceeded to use the rooftops to get back to his small, rundown apartment. Naruto then sat on his bed, closed his eyes, and focused on returning to his mindscape. Naruto opened his eyes as he felt himself suddenly standing, and in ankle-deep water. He looked up into the eyes of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the reason that the village hated him, but he didn't care about that, he only cared about how no one saw him as a person.

"I don't need your sympathy Kit. All I need is for you to survive long enough to find a way to get me out of here without you dying in the process." Kyuubi said stubbornly.

"Hehehehe, you think I pity you? I sort of envy you, y'know, to be known to be strong, and to a lesser extent, to be feared." Naruto chuckled darkly. "ALL RIGHT! That's enough feeling sorry for myself, it's time to become the best!" Naruto shouted. "Because I have a dream! Yeah! That's right! I want to establish my own village! One where everyone will be accepted!" Naruto shouted, tears streaming down his cheeks, remembering the way the villagers treated him. "I will become a kage! And every good person will have a place in my village if they want it! It will be what this village is supposed to be! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto finished. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind, and someone lean their head into his back, and he felt the wetness of tears.

"That's an amazing dream, Sochi-kun, and I will endeavor to help you the entire way! DATTEBANE!" Kushina shouted.

"Thanks, Kaa-chan." Naruto said as he turned around and embraced his mother.

"Kushina, I think that it's time to explain his Kekkei Genkai." Said Kyuubi.

"Oh yeah! I really really REALLY want to know about that Kaa-chan!" Naruto said excited, all traces of sadness gone.

"You have a lot of Kekkei Genkai Naruto, but the one that you used was called the Hyoton, or Ice Release." Kushina said.

"How could I use it if my Chakra wasn't unlocked?" Naruto asked.

"Well, what we did was forcibly open your Chakra coils just enough for us to push some of Kyuubi's Chakra through, and activate it." Kushina explained.

"Cool! What other Kekkei Genkai do I have?" Naruto asked.

"Well, i'm not going to tell you all of them, and I won't tell you what they do so that you have to go to the library and find that out." Kushina said with a devious smile. Naruto looked a little worried because every time he would set foot near most public buildings, people would hurt him to get him to go away. He didn't voice any of the thoughts though, as he just nodded.

"Well, aside from Hyoton, you have Mokuton, Sharingan, Ranton, and Jinton." Kushina listed off.

"Wow! Thats a lot of Kekkei Genkai!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Also, Naruto, I know why you don't want to go to the library, so before you go… I'm going to teach you to fully unlock your Chakra, and to use an **Uzumaki Style: Henge no Jutsu**." Kushina said with a sad smile.

"And I am going to teach you the **Kage Bunshin** and **Bunshin Daibakuha**." Kyuubi said.

"What?" Naruto and Kushina asked at the same time, although Naruto was confused, and Kushina was shocked.

"What are those?" Naruto asked.

"The Kage Bunshin is an advanced form of the academy jutsu; Bunshin, the difference is that Kage Bunshin are solid and they transmit information and muscle memory back to the creator when defeated or willingly dispelled. And the daibakuha is an exploding version of the former." Kyuubi said.

"I understand teaching him that, as he probably wouldn't be able to use the regular Bunshin for years, but why the Daibakuha version as well?" Kushina asked, as she was worried about her son.

"Because, he needs to defend himself, and this way he doesn't have to actually fight, he can use it as a distraction. And I think it will be fairly easy for him to learn." Kyuubi explained.

"Yeah, you're right, Kyuubi-kun." Kushina sighed. "I just don't want to have to see or even _imagine_ my Naru-chan getting into a situation like that." Kushina sighed again.

"I'll be ok, Kaa-chan, but I think that it will be a good idea to learn the Daibakuha." Naruto said sadly.

"All right, we might as well teach him the Kawarimi no Jutsu." Kushina said. "We should also have him learn a taijutsu style then, and start on Chakra control because it will take him longer than most academy students to learn it to the point they need for the test." Kushina continued.

"Let's teach him Henge and Kage Bunshin so he can go to the library before learning anything else." Kyuubi said matter-of-factly.

"Ok, Sochi-kun, let's start with unlocking your Chakra fully. Focus on you stomach, close your eyes and imagine your precious people.

Naruto did just that. Images flashed through his mind's eye. His mother. Kyuubi. His Jiji. Kakashi. Itachi. Shisui. The Ichiraku's. And a girl with purple hair and light brown eyes. Kushina, who could see these people was surprised that two Uchiha were counted among his precious people, and she didn't recognize the girl, but she had only gotten about six months into his memories.

Both inside, and outside, there was a sudden spike of Chakra, but there was so much, that not even the Hokage himself could sense it. All that anyone could fell, was either a sense of comfort, or a sense of unease, all depending on how they treated the young Jinchuuriki. Naruto's Chakra swirled around him, take on a black color, then fading to an azure blue with hints of silver, and sanguine red.

Kushina could feel his Chakra reserves were huge. When she was out of the seal, her reserves were about twice the size of the First Hokage's and Naruto's were at least ten times larger than hers. Then, Kyuubi's were at least a hundred times bigger than Naruto's, and Naruto could call upon it's chakra, as well as hers.

"Now that your chakra has been unlocked Naru-chan, we should teach you the Uzumaki Style: Henge no Jutsu." Kushina said with a warm, and proud smile.

"Ok, Kaa-chan, how do I do it?" Naruto asked.

"Alright, so channel your Chakra throughout your whole body. The use these seals, Boar, Monkey, Dog, Ox, then Ram." Kushina went through the seals as she went through them and when she completed them, she turned into a large fox.

"Also, don't forget to envision what you are trying to turn into." Kushina said in a higher pitched voice than usual. Naruto proceeded with using the seals and he turned into a perfect imitation of Itachi.

Naruto wished he had a mirror, and suddenly one was in front of him. Naruto just figured that it was because this was his mind. He checked himself out, and sure enough, he looked exactly like Itachi in his civilian garb.

"Ok, so I just have to do this physically, and I can go to the library." Naruto said in Itachi's voice.

"Wow, good job for your first try Naru-chan!" Kushina said proudly.

"Now, time for Kage Bunshin." Kyuubi said sternly.

"Hai hai, Kyuubi-kun." Kushina said offhandedly while waving her hand through the air. "Now the seal for the Kage Bunshin. It's a special kind of seal, called the clone seal. You take your middle and index fingers on each hand and put them together like a crooked X." Kushina said as she demonstrated it.

Naruto copied the seal and ran his Chakra all throughout his body. All of a sudden at least seventeen hundred shadow clones filled the area of Naruto's mind. Kushina and Kyuubi stood there amazed, as shadow clones evenly divide up the owner's Chakra, and Naruto didn't even look winded.

"Wow, thats amazing, but I don't know what else I expected from you, Kit." Kyuubi said with a grin.

"Y-Yeah… Anyway, dispel them, and head to the library ok?" Kushina told Naruto.

"Hai! Kaa-chan!" Naruto yelled as he dispelled the clones and exited his mindscape. Naruto opened his eyes and sat up, looking in distaste at his orange jumpsuit. Naruto hated that… Abomination is the only word he could find that would fit. All of a sudden, he had an idea. He took his belt from his old pants that were too small for him, cut the top off the jumpsuit with an old kunai he had, and threaded the belt through the material.

Now he only had the lower half of the jumpsuit, and a black shirt with the Uzumaki spiral on the back, although not many knew that was his clan mark, not even he realized it when he first got it. Naruto smiled as he looked at his handiwork and put on his new pants. He decided to stick to the rooftops so he can get to the library faster, although he did remember to Henge into Itachi before he left.

Naruto arrived at library and there were warm smiles directed at him; and it made him sick. Just by changing his face, albeit to someone who is known as a prodigy in the village, he doesn't get glares, knives in the back, or mobs chasing him. It's all smiles and hellos. Naruto ignored everyone and went straight to the section reserved for ninja.

Naruto made a beeline to the section for bloodlines and searched around for the ones his mother told him. He couldn't find them specifically, but he found a few books that might have them, and he took them all and jumped out a window, as he didn't want to stay there any longer, but he also took a few scrolls on Chakra control exercises.

As he was jumping out, what Naruto didn't notice, was an Anbu with a weasel mask tailing him. All of a sudden, when Naruto was over a dark, out of the way alley, a huge amount of force slammed into him, knocking him down into the alley. ' _Behind you Naru-chan!'_ Kushina shouted in his mind. He leapt to the side just in time to dodge a kunai, but when he turned there was another one at his throat.

"Who are you, I know you're not Itachi Uchiha." Said 'Weasel' (Itachi).

"Ahh, Nii-san it me Naruto!" Naruto shouted as his **Uzumaki Style: Henge** deactivated.

"Naruto?" Itachi said confused. "How did you? And why did you do that?" Itachi asked.

"C'mon, i'll explain at home, Nii-san." Said Naruto as he started to walk towards his apartment.

Itachi just grabbed Naruto's shoulder and Sunshinned them to his apartment. "Alright, now, explain." Itachi said as he took off his mask, and sat on the couch.

"Well… You know how I activated a bloodline last night?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, so I assume Lord Third told you what happened?" Itachi asked as he nodded.

"Well, he told me I activated a bloodline, but nothing else aside from me being the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I think we should have told you about that sooner." Itachi said with a sad look in his eyes.

"Yeah, but what I didn't tell Jiji, is that I already knew, or I knew the night before, because I visited him in my mind." Naruto said with a serious look.

"Are you ok, what did he say?!" Itachi asked urgently as he sat forward.

"Only that he didn't attack Konoha willingly." Naruto said.

"I knew it, if the Kyuubi had gotten out, then it would have just ran instead of risking being sealed again." Itachi thought out loud.

"But the other thing that I didn't tell Jiji, is that he wasn't the only one there." Naruto said grimly.

"What do you mean Naruto, what else could have been sealed into you?" Itachi asked confused.

"Less like what and more like who. Its my mom, Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto said seriously.

"K-Kushina-sensei?!" Itachi asked shocked. "I-is she really in there?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, here sit on the floor." Naruto said. Itachi did just that, and Naruto sat in front of him, and placed his hands over Itachi's. "Ok, Itachi, close your eyes and focus on looking into me." Naruto said what was being relayed to him to help Itachi follow him into his mindscape.

Itachi all of a sudden felt a pulling sensation, and he was sitting in water. He opened his eyes and saw naruto standing in front of him, but what shocked him was that the Kyuubi was behind him, in a giant cage.

"Naruto, where are we?" Itachi asked. But before Naruto could speak a feminine voice rang out from behind them.

"We're in his mindscape, Itachi-chan." Kushina said. Itachi slowly turned around, and his eyes widened when he saw Kushina.

"Oba-san!" Itachi said as he gave Kushina a hug.

"Hey, its ok Itachi-chan." Kushina said.

"You knew my mom, Itachi?" Naruto asked confused.

"Hai, she was my godmother, and was almost like a second mom." Itachi said.

"Do I have godparents?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but I think that the only reason they aren't here is because someone lied to them and told you that you died along with me." Kushina said sadly.

"Who are they, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked, only feeling anger towards whoever told them that. Somewhere far away, an old warhawk felt a chill.

"Tsunade Senju, one of the three Sannin, she was like a mother, or a way older sister to me." Kushina said with a giggle. "I know that if she was here she would have loved you just as much as I do." Kushina said.

"Cool, but what about my godfather?" Naruto asked, awed for a moment at his godmother. "Jiraya of the Sannin. He was your father's sensei. He was like a goofy uncle to us, he was really excited when we told him I was pregnant." Kushina smiled at the memory for a moment, the frowned. "But he is a huge pervert. He writes that Icha-Icha series. But to be honest I did enjoy it when I could read it." Kushina said with a deep blush.

Itachi snorted while Naruto just looked confused. Naruto was about to ask what the Icha-Icha thing was about but Kyuubi just gave him a look that told him to drop it.

"Well, I am going to let you and Nii-san get caught up, while I go and study the book you told me to get." Naruto said as he walked over to Kyuubi's cage and walked in, sitting against Kyuubi's leg, Naruto cracked open the books and started reading. He found out a lot of information on his bloodlines.

Hyoton, or Ice Release was an advanced elemental nature of wind and water, that was used only by the Yuki Clan and it's members.

Mokuton, or Wood Release was another advanced elemental nature, this time using water and earth, bt was only used by the First Hokage, and that was due to a mutation.

Ranton was also an advanced nature type, this time lightning and water, it was only used by a few ninja in Kumogakure, and was unknown why they get it, but when they develop it they increase the chances of their children and future lines developing it.

Next was Jinton, or Swift Release, which was yet again an advanced nature, it gives its user almost unparalleled speed, it combines the yang and lightning natures and was unique to only a select few individuals, but like Ranton, when someone developed it, their children and so forth would have an increased chance of gaining it.

Last but certainly not least was the Sharingan, or Copy Wheel Eye, it was possessed by the Uchiha Clan of Konohagakure, and it is one of the Three Great Dojutsu, or eye Techniques.

Naruto looked at the last one and put the book down on a small table he conjured. He was about to walk out of the Kyuubi's cage but then he stopped.

Naruto turned around and faced Kyuubi. Kyuubi noticed this and rose an eyebrow. "Whats up Kit?" Kyuubi asked.

"What's your actual name, Kyuubi-san?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi had a surprised look on his face, as no human had ever thought to ask his name before. Not his containers, nor any human he had met otherwise. Although not much was being said as he had only had three containers, and he tended to stay away from humans.

"Hm, no human has ever asked me that before." Kyuubi said.

"The only human who has ever known my name was my father." Kyuubi said.

"Your father? I thought you were an almost all powerful entity of Chakra?" Naruto said confused.

"He wasn't my father by your terms perhaps, but he gave me life, my sense of self. That man was the Sage of Six Paths, he created all nine of us." Kyuubi explained.

"Wow, then you and I are sorta family aren't we?" Naruto asked with stars in his eyes. "How do you figure Kit?" Kyuubi asked. "Well, i'm an Uzumaki, and a direct descent of the Sage, according to the family tree Kaa-chan showed me, and if he is you father, then you and I are family." Naruto explained.

"Hm, well I guess you have a point. Well then, my name is Akane, and i'm actually a girl." Akane said with a jovial look in her eyes.

"That was unexpected…" Naruto said shocked. "Well, I think a lot of women would be glad to know that the strongest Bijuu is female." Naruto said, recovering from his shock. "Its nice to officially meet you, Akane-chan!" Naruto said excitedly and held out his fist.

"Nice to meet you too, Naruto-kun." Akane said bumping fists with Naruto.

"Do you know anything about my bloodlines Akane-chan." Naruto asked after putting his hand down.

"Not much, but I know that the Sharingan is incredibly useful for going against and using genjutsu, its illusions can become so strong that even I would get caught in them. Actually, the one who ripped me out from Kushina-chan, and set me to attack Konoha was an Uchiha with the advanced form of the Sharingan, the Mangekyou Sharingan. I also know that the Mokuton is potent enough that it created the entire forest surrounding Konoha using only twenty five percent of his Chakra, and you have at least twenty times his, and your reserves will only grow with time." Naruto was amazed with the power he had then he looked down saddened.

"But then that means I don't have to work to expand my capacity like everyone else. Its just being handed to me." Naruto said sadly, as he didn't want an advantage.

"While you may not have to work nearly as hard as them to EXPAND your Chakra, you need to work ten times harder to CONTROL it. So don't go thinking you have an unfair advantage in that regard, same with having me and Kushina to help you. All the other kids have parents to help them, and they don't have to bear the hate of the entire village for something out of their control, so for every advantage you have, their is either a disadvantage, or thee times the same thing on other's sides." Akane said.

"Yeah, you're right, Akane-chan!" Naruto said. "Thanks, i'll see you later!" Naruto said as he turned around and went to go talk to Itachi.

'I think that he may be the one you always told me about father. The one who will bring balance to this world, and the one I will love, with all my heart.' Akane thought with a light dusting of red on her cheeks, that was barely distinguishable from her fur.

Naruto walked up to Itachi and Kushina and tapped itachi on his shoulder. "Hey, Nii-san, you're part of the Uchiha clan right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I am the son of our Clan Head, Fugaku Uchiha." Itachi said.

"Have you unlocked your Sharingan yet?" Naruto asked with stars in his eyes. Itachi smiled and his eyes bled red, each with three tomoe in them.

"Fully matured. I unlocked them two years ago on a mission when some masked guy attacked our team. Not exactly a good memory, but I saved most of my team with help from my Sharingan." Itachi said with a sad look on his face. "Why do ask Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"This is why." Naruto's eyes bled the same red, but each with only one tomoe in the eye.

"What?! How?! Kushina-oba-san?!" Itachi asked confused.

"It's one of his bloodlines, he has some Uchiha blood in him a few generations back, he also has the Hyoton, Mokuton, Jinton, and Ranton." Kushina said proudly. "Now, Naru-chan. I think it time to start your Shinobi training! DATTEBANE!" Kushina shouted with a finger pointed upwards. "We're going to make you the strongest ninja ever! First though, I have to teach you to materialize me outside of here." Kushina said.

"First bite your thumb, then go through the seals, Bird, Dog, Monkey, Hare, Bird, Rat, Dragon, then slam your hands on the ground. Only use them when you get out of here though." Kushina said with a smile.

"Hai! Kaa-sama!" Naruto said with a mock salute and poofed out of his mindscape along with Itachi.

"Now then, let's do this! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted before doing the seals his mother taught him. In a poof of smoke, Kushina appeared out of thin air. She looked exactly like she did inside the seal.

"I only have about an hour, so Ita-chan, go gather Kakashi-kun, Shisui-san, and Yugao-chan." Kushina said. Kushina henged into a vase and told Naruto to put her on the coffee table, which he did while chuckling, since he knew it was going to be an awesome prank. After a few minutes, there was a large swirl of leaves, and out of it appeared four figures.

One was Itachi, another was Kakashi in his Inu mask, and the third was Shisui in his Crow mask, and last but not least was a woman in a Neko mask, which was probably Yugao.

"So why did we all need to come here?" Kakashi asked.

"Well…" Naruto started with a smirk. Everyone got suspicious at this, except Itachi, because they all knew how Naruto liked to pull pranks, and Itachi knew Kushina did too. All of a sudden they heard a small pop, because Kushina changed back and made sure she didn't cause any smoke, and they turned around to see someone they all thought was dead, except Itachi and Naruto of course.

"I have come back from the dead to haunt you, I will torment your dreams and live in your nightmares! Dattebane!" Kushina said in a flat voice imitating a ghost.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The three Anbu harmonized, they could probably form an acapella group.

"Ghost!" Kakashi screamed.

"Spirit!" Shouted Shisui.

"Kushina-sensei!" Yugao yelled. Kushina and Naruto both broke down laughing, while Itachi cracked a smile and lightly chuckled.

"W-Whats going on?" Kakashi asked shocked, as his visible eye was tearing up.

"S-Sorry for scaring you so much, I just wanted to see how you would all react." Kushina said while poking her fingers together trying to look innocent.

"How did you come back, Lord Third told us you were dead?!" Yugao asked.

"Well, I was touching Kyuubi-kun when Minato sealed him into Naru-chan. So when Naruto entered the mindscape the other night I was able to help him." Kushina said.

"So now I can summon her for small periods of time." Naruto added in.

"Yeah, so I will answer questions later, for now we need to start a training regimen for Naru-chan! DATTEBANE!" Kushina shouted and pumped her fist in the air.

"HELL YEAH!" Everyone else did the same


	3. Clothes and Flashbacks

**[]A/N[] Hey guys! Been a while huh? I know I should have updated sooner since proportionally this is my most popular story. BUT! I have decided to start writing this now, so all will soon be right. Just PM me if you have any suggestions or requests, questions are cool too. Love you guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also just for reference, one RYO = 1 Yen,and for simplicity sake, I will make 100 Yen = 1 US Dollar, even though I know it's not that exact, but I like it this way, it's what i'm used to. But just know, that if anyone particularly dislikes this, PM me, because I will change it if need be. Also I know that in canon, 1 Ryo= 10 Yen, I just like it this way.[]End A/N[]**

 **[]Five Minutes Later[]**

After explaining to all three newcomers about Naruto's bloodlines and abilities, and the basics of what went down the night of the attack as well as proof she was who she appeared to be. Kushina convinced everyone to help with Naruto's training.

"So, onto the subject of Naruto-kun's training regime." Itachi said.

"Well, Kushina-sensei and I can teach him Kenjutsu using his clones, you and Shisui can teach him to use his Sharingan, and Kakashi-san, you could train his taijutsu styles, and plan his workout schedule." Yugao said.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, Yu-chan!" Kushina said happily. Yugao blushed heavily as she had always had a crush on her sensei and was devastated when she died. It was the reason she always wanted to protect Naruto, aside from the fact that she never saw Naruto as the fox itself, just a jailer.

"Thanks, Kushina-sensei." Yugao said timidly.

"Now then, seeing as we only have a year until we need to let up since Naruto will be going into the academy, I think we should get started." Shisui said.

"Well, first we need to get weights and a few practice Katanas." Kakashi said.

"Alright then, let's do this! DATTEBANE!" Kushina shouted. "But i'm going to poof back for a while so that I can have as much time as possible to train Naru-chan." Kushina said as she poofed back to the seal.

"Ok, Otouto-kun, let's go get you some weights and some new clothes." Kakashi said, looking distastefully at his current orange jumpsuit.

"I would love to get new clothes, Kakashi-nii, but all the clothes stores throw me out or grossly overpriced me, just the top of this suit cost me 10,000 Ryo." Naruto said sadly. Everyone in the room was shocked at the revelation. They knew many stores wouldn't serve him, and others over priced him, but they never thought that they would over price him that much.

"Well then, I guess that we should head to someplace I know will serve you. Also we need to change up your diet, so we should head to an Akimichi diner for lunch and then one of their grocery stores for your food." Kakashi said.

About ten minutes later, everyone except Kushina, Naruto and Kakashi were setting up places to train and taking time off their Anbu duties so that they can train Naruto. Kakashi was walking with Naruto to a shop on the outskirts of the center of town, a place frequented by Jonin and Anbu, so Kakashi knew most of the customers wouldn't mind Naruto, in fact a lot of them like him. Most Jonins now a days either just saw Naruto as another child that they needed to protect as part of the village, or, liked him alot and would try to help as much as possible, but civilians saw that, and started submitting more missions that would require Jonins, like retrieving things from far off countries, things that couldn't be completed by an average squad of Chunin or Gennin.

Then there was Anbu, which about 70% of them liked Naruto, another 10% only disliked him for his pranks, and the rest had similar stances to the average civilian. In fact, two now ex-Anbu, Sparrow and Hawk, had been caught beating Naruto, and torturing him, and had been executed, so ever since then, the only thing Anbu that disliked Naruto did was turn a blind eye, and occasionally join the mobs.

As Naruto and Kakashi approached the shop, Naruto grew increasingly nervous at all the heated glares sent his way. Eventually, one bold, yet stupid, civilian threw a rock at Naruto, which Kakashi caught and threw right back with enough force to knock the man out, and if he didn't get medical treatment soon, die. The civilians all had looks of fear on their faces as Kakashi let out his KI at them.

"Kakashi-nii, you don't have to, they won't stop hating me from that, just hate me more, and by proxy hate you." Naruto said sadly as he tugged on Kakashi's sleeve. 'Dammit, I can't even shield him from attacks without making it worse for him in the future.' Kakashi just had a sad look in his eye as he led Naruto towards the store he had in mind.

Naruto looked at the sign on the store and had a contemplative look on his face. The sign read 'Shōnin's'. Naruto knew he had heard that name before. 'Wait, thats Tenten-chan and Takeshi-san's last name!' Naruto thought.

 **[]Flashback Six Months Before[]**

Naruto was walking in an old park by himself in the winter evening, when he saw two girls getting made fun of and hit by a group of boys. One of the girls had short black hair and lavender, almost white eyes, while the other had brown hair that were in buns, and she had dark brown eyes.

"HA! Pathetic, you rally are the weakest Hyuuga!" One of the boys said after he kicked the first girl. This boy had the same black hair as the first girl, but longer, and his eyes were white, with traced of a pupil in the center.

"And you aren't talented at all, you idiot!" A second boy said as he pushed the second girl down as she tried to stand up and protect her friend. The first girl's eyes teared up, as she was scared. All four of the boys laughed at her, as the other girl hugged her.

"Look, she's about to pee her pants she's so scared!" The pale-eyed boy said as he laughed harder.

At this point Naruto was pissed. He could handle others being cruel to him, even though he didn't know why they did what they did. But he wouldn't stand by while other children were being hurt in front of his eyes.

"Hey! Assholes! Get away from them!" Naruto yelled as he charged in. The pale-eyed boy turned just in time to see Naruto's fist connect with his face. Naruto spun and used his palm to slam into another boy, who fell onto the ground with a bloody nose. The last boy just picked up the one who had a bloody nose and ran away with him.

"You'll pay for this!" The pale-eyed boy said as he made a hand seal and veins around his eyes bulged. The boy rushed at Naruto and hit him in the arms with his fingers, and Naruto could no longer move them.

"Try to fight now, weakling!" The girls eyes widened as they thought their saviour was done for.

"Fuck off!" Naruto cursed as he charged at the boy, jumped and spin kicked him in the face. The other boy was launched a little ways into the air and spun, landing on the ground on his back, and the veins around his eyes returned to normal. Naruto then looked to the two girls who looked happy, and relieved.

"Are you two ok?" Naruto asked concerned, yet with a bright smile on his face. The girl with black hair blushed lightly as no one had ever asked if she was ok, aside from her Father, deceased mother, and little sister, who was only just learning how to speak.

"H-hai, i'm a-alright." The girl said. The brown haired girl just nodded.

"What are your names, by the way?" Naruto asked after he helped them up.

"M-my n-name is Hyuuga Hinata" The pale-eyed girl, now revealed to be name Hinata, said. Naruto then turned to the brown haired girl.

"I'm Tenten, Shōnin Tenten." The girl, now known as Tenten said.

"Well, then Hinata-san, Tenten-san, where do you live?" Naruto asked. Both girls exchanged inquisitive glances.

"Why would you need to know, i'm sorry I don't know your name…" Tenten started to ask then realized she didn't learn his name.

"Ah, i'm Uzumaki Naruto! And the reason I need to know where you live is because Jiji says that you should always walk a girl home, it's good manners." Naruto said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Both girls blushed, as very few boys ever were nice to them, and they felt embarrassed at the attention.

"W-Well our f-fathers are f-friends, s-so they are b-both at t-the Hyuuga c-compound." Hinata stuttered out. Naruto looked at her and wondered why she was stuttering so much.

'She must be cold!' Naruto thought, with a mental eurika. "Here, Hinata-san!" Naruto said as he wrapped his scarf around her neck. Hinata blushed a bright red and just gripped it tightly. 'It smells good.' Hinata idly thought.

"T-Thank you, N-Naruto-san." Hinata managed out. Naruto just beamed at her.

"C'mon, let's get you two home!" Naruto declared. Naruto lead them towards the clan section of Konoha and they directed him towards the Hyuuga one. Just as they were arriving at the clan gates, A tall man with brown hair, and a stocky build as well as a tall Hyuuga man walked out of the gate with worried looks on their faces.

"Tou-sama/Tou-san!" Booth girls yelled at the same time as they glomped the men, Tenten the burly man and Hinata the Hyuuga man.

"Girls! You're alright!" The bigger man said happily.

"Mostly thanks to Naruto-san here." Tenten said. Both men turned towards Naruto with grateful smiles on their faces.

"I can't thank you enough for help our daughters, Uzumaki-san! You will always be welcome in the Hyuuga compound." The Hyuuga man said. The guards nodded and smiled, as they were branch members, and thus, adored Hinata. She may be shy, but she was compassionate. She would always endeavor to help the branch members, and make things easier on them.

"Kid, my name is Shōnin Takeshi, and if you ever find yourself in the shopping district, then feel free to stop by my shop, its called Shōnin's after my last name, it sells ninja items, as well as clothes. So in return for helping our children, I would give you a large discount!" Takeshi said as he shook Naruto's hand.

"Ah,there's no need for that, Shōnin-san, I just did what anyone should've done." Naruto said bashfully.

 **[]End Flashback[]**

From that day forward, He, Hinata, and Tenten would occasionally hang out, but he hadn't gone to Shōnin's yet, but it turns out, that was where Kakashi was taking him.

"I know this place Kakashi-nii!" Naruto said happily. "The owner said he would always give me a discount because I helped out his daughter a while ago!" Naruto continued.

Kakashi's eyes widened at that, as Takeshi never gave anyone a discount, because he only sold things at a price that would allow him to make enough profit for him and his family to live off of. So over the years, as the store became more popular, the prices went down, so it was still expensive, but only enough to justify the materials and a small bit of profit.

"What did you do to make Takeshi-san give you a discount, Otouto-kun?" Kakashi asked, surprise in his voice.

"Ah, I helped out his daughter and her friend with bullies." Naruto admitted bashfully. He always put his hand behind his head and lightly blushed when he admitted that he did something well.

"Really? Who was her friend?" Kakashi asked.

"Ah, a girl named Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto said, in a casual tone. As if he hadn't just named a clan heiress, but just another child.

"What?!" Kakashi asked, a little louder than normal, but not quite shouting.

"Yeah, their dads were hanging out in the compound, so when I escorted them back, they were both really thankful." Naruto said, as he struck a thinking pose.

"Kid, you have amazing luck…" Kakashi mumbled. To be in the favor of one of the top clans of Konoha, as well as it's most successful merchant, this kid had no idea the kind of political power he could have if he played his cards right.

A few moments later, both the jounin and his surrogate brother walked into the store and a bell rang deep in the shop. It appeared as if they were alone, the only other visible occupants were a man with spiky hair, a white cloth at his waist, and an unlit cigarette in his mouth. Other than that he was wearing standard jounin attire. And a girl in a dark brown shirt, and white shorts with mesh leggings.

The man with the unlit cancer stick came noticed the two entering and smiled to himself.

"Oi, Kakashi-san!" He said as he approached.

"Oh, hey, Asuma-san." Kakashi said, sounding a little bored. Asuma then looked to Naruto and smiled warmly.

"Hey there, Naruto-kun." Asuma said warmly. Naruto scrunched his eyes, as he felt no ill intent from the man, then tried to remember why he looked so familiar. He suddenly remembered. He had come to see his Jiji a long time ago, when he was only about two, he remembered because that was a day he had spent with his Jiji, and the first time he had ramen.

"Asuma-oji-san!" Naruto said as he hugged Asuma.

"Hahahaha! I'm glad you remembered who I was, I was worried for a moment there." Asuma said with a hearty laugh.

"Well I was only two when I met you, remember?" Naruto said with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah, but you were already walking like a pro, even running, and you had a vocabulary as large as a teen's!" Asuma chuckled after he said that.

"Yeah yeah." Naruto said as he waved it off with one hand behind his head.

"So, Kakashi-san, what are you and Naruto-kun doing here?" Asuma asked, his smile still on his face.

"We're here to get Naruto some new clothes, as this is probably the _only_ place in the village that will serve him." Kakashi said, with a dark scowl, not directed towards Asuma, just the village, and it's injustice. After hearing that, Asuma's eyes hardened, and his smile disappeared.

"What do you mean?" Asuma asked. "I mean, I know that the villagers dislike Naruto-kun, but refusing to serve him? I mean, HE'S FIVE!" Asuma said with an angered look, no, not anger, he wasn't even furious, he was _livid_. He had no idea it was this bad, and at that moment he wondered how his father had let it happen.

"There is no point in expressing you rage right now Asuma-san, all it will do is make it worse for Otouto-kun, so keep that rage, use it to help Naruto, help us train him, help him accomplish his dream, help him protect his precious people, and above all, help him learn how to _live_ , how to _love_ , and how to _accept_ , the last one being something that the villagers can't do." Kakashi said, firmly. He was wholly devoted to Naruto now, he would always love the concept that Konoha was built upon, he would always remember the comrades he lost defending it, but now, he wasn't loyal to Konoha, not its civilians, not it's Kage, but to Naruto.

"Hai, i'll help you, Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun." Asuma said quietly, and firmly.

"I'll help to!" Came a young, feminine voice from behind them. They all turned and spotted the girl they had seen browsing the shop, in the reunion, they had all forgotten about her. Then Naruto's eyes widened, as he recognized her.

"Anko-chan!" Naruto shouted as he glomped her.

"Hey, Gaki." Anko said with a smile as she ruffled his hair. Naruto looked up at her with a pout.

"Hey, you're only five years older than me, you can't call me that!" Naruto said childishly.

"Yeah yeah. Anyway, I overheard everything you said, and I will tell you I am ready to commit to Naruto, as I have seen what the village treats him like. Not a second, or even third class citizen, they treat him like a punching bag that killed their children, or a tenth-class citizen." (10 Cookies for whoever gets the reference. Hint: Not Anime, old, non-fiction book)

"Thanks, Anko-chan." Naruto said with teary eyes. "Come by my apartment later, and I will explain everything, ok?" Naruto asked.

"No problem, Gaki." Anko said as she ruffled his hair and walked out.

"Sorry it took so long to get out here, I had to put away some materials, now what.. Can.. I… NARUTO!" Takeshi shouted happily as he hardily shook the child's hand.

"Hey, Shōnin-san, I was going to come here sooner, but getting to this area is sort of… difficult for me." Naruto said, with a pained look behind his eyes. Kakashi saw this and was saddened, but Takeshi was seething. Takeshi knew that Naruto was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, but he didn't care, as he knew the difference between a seal and its contents.

"Well, as I said, I will give you a discount, of about eighty-five percent." Takeshi said with a warm smile. Kakashi's eyes practically bugged out at that. He could buy almost anything in the store with the amount of money he had due to that discount!

"Wow, that means I only have to pay fifteen percent of the actual cost! Wait, doesn't that mean that you will be losing money? I can't accept that." Naruto said seriously.

"Ah, don't worry about that m'boy. I make plenty of profit to more than cover almost anything you buy!" Takeshi said with a loud laugh.

"Thank you, Shōnin-san." Naruto said with a bow.

"No need to thank me kid, you saved my daughter and her best friend, there isn't much else you can do to thank me." Takeshi said with a smile. "Now, what are you looking for Naruto?"

"Well, I need a bunch of Shinai, and an actual sword, as well as some new clothes, and kunai and shuriken sets, maintenance materials for the sword and other weapons, and I think that that's it." Naruto said.

"When you say a bunch of Shinai, how many do you mean?" Takeshi asked.

"About five hundred." Naruto said with a straight face.

"O… K…" Takeshi said with a surprised look. "I will get right on that, it will take about a day to get the last fifty, but I have the other four fifty." Takeshi said.

"Thanks Shōnin-san." Naruto said.

"Now, you two go grab what yer lookin for." Takeshi said with a grin.

"Thanks, Takeshi-san." Kakashi said with a lazy wave.

"Hai hai, just don't underbuy." Takeshi said with a grin as he walked away.

Kakashi and Naruto walked the store, picking out clothes, and weapons. Naruto picked out some black anbu pants, and black combat boots, as well as a black shirt with the Uzumaki spiral on the back, and a black cloak with the same design on the back, but he decided to only wear the cloak on missions, but he would still have to put it on regularly so that the growth seals would take effect. He also bought new pajama pants with foxes on them, and a large set of sleeveless undershirts that were black. He also bought a black and silver duster with warming and cooling seals for extreme temperatures.

They continued looking for a sword, and Naruto found a katana that he couldn't take his eyes off of. The tsuka itself was some sort of leather that wrapped around the actual grip that was made of some sort of black wood, and the tsuba was a diamond shape made of a black metal with silver highlights in strange patterns, while the blade was the same black metal and the edge was a silver color, the entire thing was inlaid with clear gems, and small, intricate seals.

"I like this one, it feels like it's… calling to me I guess?" Naruto said, as he heard a humming from the sword, he compared the familiarity of it to his own heartbeat.

It just so happened that Takeshi chose that moment to come out and check on them.

"So, taken a liking to that sword? No one can wield it, it always cuts the hell out of their hands and then there is the fact that no one knows it's name.

"Ikari no kuroi joō…" Naruto mumbled.

"What?" Takeshi asked confused.

"Black Queen of Anger." Kakashi said.

Naruto reached out to grab the sword, his eyes darkening, like his mind was being drawn into the blade.

"Wait!" Takeshi shouted. But it was to late, Naruto had already gripped the sword. The blade's edge lit up in a red glow.

 **[]Ikari no kuroi joō Summon Realm[]**

Naruto gasped at the sudden gust of air he felt come from behind him. He turned around and saw he was at the very edge of a cliff, while behind him was a large plain of grass. On the cliff face were lakes, which shouldn't be possible since they were sideways.

"Hello, child." Came a soft voice from behind him. Naruto turned around and saw a beautiful woman. She had long, black hair with a golden blond streak, with heterochromatic eyes. One a dark gray, with the other being a golden-hazel. She was wearing a black kimono that was loose enough that it showed her shoulders, and a generous amount of cleavage, and keeping the thing together was a silver obi with flowers on it. The whole outfit had silver markings on it, on the seams, and making intricate patterns.

"Who are you, and where are we?" Naruto asked.

"I think you already know who I am, but as for where we are? We are in my spiritscape. My father and mother sectioned off an area of the spirit realm where I can do anything, so I am all-powerful here." She said with a hint of pride and nostalgia in her voice.

"Ikari no kuroi joō…" Naruto said in realization, then did a double take as he processed what she said.

"Yes, but I prefer Kotori, the name my father gave me." Kotori said.

"Wow, so why did you bring me here?" Naruto asked.

"I brought you here because you are the one that my father intended to wield me, well, since my mother finished teaching me how to be an amazing partner by wielding me…" She trailed off.

"Anyway, who was your father?" Naruto asked curiously.

"The greatest man in existence. His name is Arashi. He sent me here to aid a warrior in his quest to restore his home, and protect his loved ones, and it appears that you, are he." Kotori said.

"Wow, then, what exactly can you do, besides be an awesome looking sword?" Naruto asked. 'A-Awesome?!' Kotori stuttered in her mind.

"Glad to see you know a good looking sword when you see one." Kotori said crossing her arms and having a cocky smirk, but she also had a noticeable blush. Naruto noticed but just disregarded it as a weird girl thing.

"Also, why are you called the 'Black Queen of Anger'?" Naruto asked.

"My father sensed that you would have a large well of anger inside, so, he gave me the power to harness and absorb your anger. So essentially, the angrier you get, the more powerful I am, and, as an added bonus, if your anger isn't rising _too_ fast, you will maintain your calm sense of mind, and your anger will all flow into me. And, one last amazing feature, is that I can absorb any weapon in any form and transform into that weapon, with all its properties, and my own." Kotori said with a proud smirk.

"Wow! Thats awesome! I can't wait to work with you, Kotori-chan!" Naruto said with a grin, launching and giving Kotomi a hug.

"W-W-Wha-What are you doing, going and h-hugging me so suddenly!?" Kotori exclaimed angrily, with a deep blush on her face. 'Y-You can't just go and hug me like that, baka!' She thought. She was then surrounded in a shroud of black and gold light, and then it melted off her leaving her looking like a seven year old.

In the place where the energy melted off, a tall man, at least six foot five, was standing. He had mostly black hair, with a single golden streak in it. He also had light stubble, and his eyes were different colors, like Kotomi herself, one was gold, the other a dark grey, almost black. Je was wearing a loose, black long-sleeved shirt, and black cargo pants. The shirt had a golden reptilian eyes on it, and the pants had gold embroidery.

"So, I see that you have finally found your partner, Koto-tan." The man said with a proud grin.

"PAPA!" Kotomi shouted as she glomped the man. He caught her easily and swung her around.

"Hahahaha! It's good to see you too, Koto-tan." The man said with a laugh.

"Why are you here, Papa?" Kotori asked, but Naruto was wondering how, like a sane person would.

"Well, I wanted to actually meet my daughter's partner." The heterochromatic man said.

"Ummm, it's an honor to meet you, Arashi-sama!" Naruto said, deeply bowing, as he could sense that this man was infinitely more powerful than Akane.

"No need for any fancy honorifics like that, son. Just call me Tou-san." He said with a grin and a thumbs up.

"P-PAPA, W-WE AREN'T MARRIED OR ANYTHING! THATS RIDICULOUS!" Kotori shouted repeatedly pounding on her father's head, but he acted like he didn't even notice.

"T-Thank you, Arashi-sam- I-I mean, Tou-san…" Naruto said with an embarrassed blush.

"No problem, Naruto-kun, oh, and before I forget…" He said, before tapping Naruto's hand. On the back of his hand, a mark appeared, a black and gold dragon eating its own tail, and in the shape of an infinity sign, and in the circles were a picture of a planet and a moon, both colored black and gold.

"Whoa, what is this?" Naruto asked.

"Its my mark, if you ever need training that those around you cannot provide, then use this to summon me, I'll train you, as a favor for taking care of my daughter. Or you could use it if Kotori gets homesick, I could bring her mother or one of my other wives." Arashi said as he put his hand down.

Naruto looked down at his hand again and the mark started to fade into his hand, but if he looked closely he could still make out the outline. Kotori stared at it in awe, like it was the most precious thing in existence.

"A-Are you really giving this to us Papa?" Kotori asked.

"Yeah, it's no problem, Koto-tan." Arashi said calmly.

"But the only ones with marks like this are Ichi-nii back home and that Percy kid in the alternate universe." Kotori exclaimed.

"Eh, it's the least I can do for my little girl and my soon-to-be son-in-law." Arashi said.

"B-But, we aren't in that kind of relationship Papa!" Kotori shouted with an atomic blush.

"Anyway, if you want I could also bring by one of your siblings, and I will take you home in the next few months, temporarily of course, because Annie is pregnant, and I figured you would want to be there when your sister is born." Arashi said.

"Annie-okaa-chan is pregnant?! Geez, Papa, you must have that dragon super-sperm, she wasn't supposed to be able to get pregnant!" Kotomi said with a laugh.

"Yeah yeah. Anyway, it's time for me to go, be safe okay?" Arashi said with a smile as he bent down to hug his daughter.

"Hai! Next time bring Kaa-sama!" She said with a grin.

"Ok, see you later, Koto-tan!" Arashi said as he turned back into the strange glowing mass and dissipated.

"Wait, so i'm stuck being seven?" Kotori asked with a blank face. All of a sudden she found a note on the ground. It read, 'I know you never got to be a child so now you get to grow up like normal! 3'.

"Eh… EHHHHHHHHHH!" She shouted. As that happened, Naruto was transported out of the Summon Realm.

 **[]Takeshi's Shop[]**

"It's going to cut the hell out of your hands!" Takeshi shouted as he reached for Naruto.

"No, she won't Shōnin-san. Kotori is my partner now." Naruto said with a smile.

"Kotori?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, Kotori is the sword, the **Ikari no kuroi joō** …" Naruto said. Just then, the blade shone green and a black sheath appeared around the blade. It had intricate silver marks on it, and it snugly fit the blade. When naruto slightly drew Kotori from her sheath it made a sweet rasping sound, the sound of a perfect blade, scraping against a perfect sheath.

"Well, seeing as how no one else has ever been able to even pick that blade up, I think that you can have it free of charge…" Takeshi said with shock written all over his face.

"Thanks, Shōnin-san." Naruto said.

"Well, are you two done?" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah, actually, do you have any calligraphy sets and materials to make fuinjutsu ink?" Kakashi asked.

"We do, it's just up by the counter, c'mon." Takeshi said, gesturing for them to follow him.

"These are perfect." Kakashi said as he grabbed the materials he needed to help teach Naruto fuinjutsu.

"So, for everything, it will be twenty-three thousand four hundred seventy one ryo." Takeshi said with a smile.

"Th-That's so cheap!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah, I said I would give you a discount." Takeshi said.

"Yeah, but even if I had a discount like this, just for the jacket it would have been at least five hundred thousand ryo!" Naruto shouted amazed. After he said this both Kakashi and Takeshi had dark looks on their faces.

"Naruto-kun, that can't be right, this is probably the most expensive ninja store in the village, and even without the discount the jacket wouldn't have cost that much." Takeshi said.

"Really, just for this jumpsuit it was ten thousand ryo." Naruto said, surprised at the revelation. Now, while Naruto is smart, and clever too, if someone grows up and something false is a fact of life for them, they probably won't figure out it's not true.

"Anyway, let's get back to the apartment, Otouto, everyone will be waiting." Kakashi said patting Naruto's head.

"Hai, Kakashi-nii!" Naruto said, his smile returning to his face as they walked out and waved goodbye to Takeshi, after paying, of course.

As the unorthodox pair walked through the back streets of their village, the older of the two couldn't help but to look at the younger one curiously. 'This kid… He may have had bad luck when the Kyuubi was sealed in him, but by Kami, sometimes he finds some things that are just too lucky not to have been influenced by a higher power.' Kakashi thought, looking down fondly at Naruto as he inspected his new gear.

 **[]Takamagahara[]**

"OOOOHHHH! Naru-chan is just so cute, i'm glad I could help him out after all the rotten luck he's had!" Sad a woman with red and white hair, and a large bust.

"You just want him to follow you, Kami." Said a woman with blue and black hair, and a smaller bust.

"Ohh, shut up, Yami!" Said the first one, Kami.

"Whatever." Yami said.

 **[]Konoha[]**

He then noticed his temporary charge looking curiously at the seals inscribed on the kunai and shuriken, as well as all the clothes.

"Hey, Kakashi-nii, why are these here?" Naruto asked as he looked up at the man with gravity-defying hair.

"Hm, ah, those. Those, Otouto, are seals. The ones on the kunai and shuriken keep them from rusting, or making noise when they clink together, while the ones on the clothes keep them from wearing thin or getting stained, they also have temperature modulating seals on them." Kakashi carefully explained.

"Modulating?" Naruto asked.

"Thats similar to controlling, like you would modulate your door by opening it." Kakashi said.

"Cool. Well, is there anything that seals can't do?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think there is, well, I doubt you could kill a Bijuu with one, but you probably could do almost anything else." Kakashi said sincerely.

"Wow, then I think I really want to learn how to make and use them!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked at Kakashi excitedly.

"You can, but you can't just go and be a master instantly, it takes patience, and practice." Kakashi said patting Naruto's head.

"I know, Kakashi-nii, but, what doesn't take patience is racing you home!" Naruto shouted as he formed the hand sign to make a shadow clone and ran off. A shadow clone poofed into existence, and tackled Kakashi, giving Naruto an unfair advantage.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO!" Kakashi shouted, a vein bulging on his forehead.

 **[]Unknown Lab, Konohagakure[]**

"Danzo-sama, it appears that four Anbu have taken to attempt to train Uzumaki. Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi, and Uzuki Yūgao." An Anbu with a mouse mask on said as he knelt to a bandaged man in a chair.

"Hmm, unexpected, but it won't ruin my plans." Said the bandaged man, Danzo. He had shaggy brown hair, and he squinted so much it appeared his eyes were closed, and he wore a black robe, with a white shirt underneath, while his arm was wrapped in bandages under his shirt. Half his face was bandaged as well, making him appear heavily crippled, and at his side was a cane.

"The seat of Hokage will be mine, and that fool, Hiruzen, _will_ fall." He said with a scowl.

 **[]A/N[]Hey guys, I promised that this would be out soon, and for once I kept it. So, Naruto got a new wardrobe, and it appears he has a few friends in the village, also I know Anko is older in cannon, but I wanted Naruto to have a bit of despair with her disappearing, I know, i'm evil. Anyway, you'll probably noticed I changed the title of the story just a bit, if anyone has any better suggestions, PM me, because 'The Arctic Fox' didn't sound right, because he didn't** _ **just**_ **have Hyoton, I might make one where he only has Hyoton in the future but for now, I want to have a more accurate title. I also don't think the current one is all that good either. But again PM me with suggestions. Also you can see that this definitely takes place in the same Multiverse as my other story, but alas, it was mostly a cameo, and will only really be refrenced during the Wave Arc. Other than that, I don't know yet. Well, bye huys, have a nice whatever time you're reading this, and try not to… do… stuff? I don't know, someone send me a catchphrase! Also the Yami and Kami thing was just a reference of sorts to various other stories that have Yami and Kami as direct characters.[]End A/N[]**


	4. Start of Depression & Obsession

**[]Naruto's Apartment, Red Light District, Same Day[]**

"We're back!" Naruto shouted as he entered the room, followed by Kakashi only a few seconds later.

Kakashi threw a playful glare at Naruto. "Having your clone tackle me is not a fair way to win a race." Kakashi said with a tick mark on his temple.

"Well, we're supposed to be ninja, fair isn't in our vocabulary." Naruto said with fox-like a smile.

"True." Shisui commented from across the room.

"So, what did everyone get, and what is the schedule Kakashi-kun?" Kushina said after poofing into the middle of the room.

"Well, I got some scrolls for nin-kenjutsu since I figured you would want to teach him the Royal Uzumaki kenjutsu style." Yugao explained, holding up some scrolls with different kanji, some had chakra, while others had Fire, Lightning, Earth, Water, Air, and Wood.

"Where did you get the ones that go with Mokuton?" Kushina asked.

"They were lying around the Anbu library." Yugao explained with a shrug.

"We got some scrolls on techniques to use with the sharingan, as well as training techniques to use it abilities correctly and detailing exactly what those abilities are." Shisui said holding a sealing scroll that when he channeled chakra through, out popped a dozen scrolls.

"Well, my clone retrieved a good amount of different taijutsu scrolls containing different styles." Kakashi said after an identical clone of him walked in and then turned into dirt.

"HEY! I have to clean that, dattebayo!" Naruto shouted. At that, everyone in the room laughed, Naruto joining in after a moment. All of a sudden a knock came from the door, and everyone got quiet, but Naruto grew a large grin, as Kushina prepared to poof away.

"No, its fine Kaa-chan." Naruto said as he walked to the door. He opened the door to reveal, Anko. As soon as he opened the door, she reached forward and ruffled his hair.

"Hey, Gaki." She said with a wide smile. Naruto smiled at her in return, and grabbed her hand pulling her inside, only leaving an outline of dust where she was, and closed the door. "Geez, what's your hurry, Gaki?" She asked.

"Well, what we have to tell you is very important. So I thought that we could get started as soon as possible." Naruto said, his smile dying down after a moment.

"That serious, Gaki?" Anko questioned, her expression turning serious.

"Yeah." He nodded. Over the next twenty minutes Naruto and the others told her everything that happened, all of Naruto's beatings, the kunoichi that Kushina assumed were aware of his parents that were going to rape him, the bloodlines, at least the ones she told Naruto about, the night of the sealing, and their plans, it was then that Kushina and Akane decided to tell them about the night it all started.

"There is something else, we- I need to tell you about the night it happened." Kushina sighed. "Naruto had just been born when _he_ popped in, he just walked through the wall, like it wasnt there, and killed my midwife, Biwako Sarutobi, Hiruzen's wife. He had a mask that made only one eye visible, and had strange markings.

"The most prominent one was two partially surrounding his eye and going off to the side, and the ones below it came halfway and went to the side as well. Although the ones above were just crescents in the middle of the mask area.

"He was also obviously an Uchiha, his eye was the regular black, but then it changed into the Sharingan, so it wasn't a transplant, and then he used a seal and ripped Akane-chan out of me, and his eyes changed again, becoming the Mangekyou.

"He then stared at Akane-chan's eyes and her eyes changed to the same, and she roared in agony and anger, and started smashing everything in sight. He looked at us and swirled into a single point, and disappeared." Kushina sighed as she finished the story, a few tears falling from her eyes. Naruto and Yugao, who were closest to her, moved to comfort her.

"What did his Mangekyou, look like?" Kakashi questioned shakily.

"It's easier to show you." Kushina said, and before anyone could ask how she made a few hand signs, and stated, "Uzumaki Secret Art: Sōki!"

Every single person in that room saw what the man looked like, and his Mangekyou, and what he did.

"I-It can't be him, he died." Kakashi said, tears flowing down his face.

"What do you mean, Kakashi-nii?" Naruto asked nervously. "Do you know who it is?"

"Y-Yes, but with what he's done, I don't think I really did. His name wa- _is_ , Obito Uchiha, he was one of my genin teammates, and he was the one who gave me this eye." He said, pointing to his Sharingan.

"How do you know?" Yugao asked.

"This is how…" Kakashi said lowly as he lifted his hitai-ate to reveal his sharingan eye, then, it morphed, into a tri-pointed wheel, with marks from the tips going to just below the tips on the ones clockwise to them.

"Oh…" Yugao mumbled.

"Wow, well with all that's happened, I hate to bail, but this ran longer than expected, so I have to book it or Orochimaru-sensei will be pissed for our training trip." Anko said with a stunned look on her face.

"Wait, how long will you be gone?" Naruto asked with a frown.

" _Sigh_ , at most two years, at least that's what Sensei said." Anko said with a sad smile, as she leant down and hugged the little redhead.

"Stay for a moment Anko-san, as we need to see Naruto-kun's Chakra Natures." Yugao said, as she held up a small stack of brownish papers.

"I think I have time for that." Anko said with a grin.

"Alright, just channel your chakra into this after me, ok?" Yugao said. Naruto nodded determinedly and grabbed a paper.

"Now then, watch, and i'll explain." Yugao instructed. She focused her chakra and funneled it into the paper, and it turned white and became completely soaked. Just as she was about to open her mouth to explain, something strange happened.

Her index finger, the one she was using to hold the paper, gained a small cut on it, and instead of blood just beading around the wound, it streamed up the paper creating a line of red, right in the middle of the paper.

"Wh-what just happened?" Yugao asked no one in particular.

"I think you just unlocked a Kekkei Genkai, Yu-chan!" Kushina said, a smile on her face.

"But, Blood? Who has ever heard of something like _Ketton_?" Yugao asked, slightly disturbed.

"I don't know, but it's probably very powerful." Shisui said. At that Yugao just sighed. Naruto just grinned and hugged Yugao.

"Well I think that it's cool to have someone else with a Kekkei Genkai that's _not_ shared by an entire clan." Naruto said, continuing to hug Yugao. Yugao smiled down at him and patted his head.

"Thanks, Naru-kun. Anyway, now we have to see your affinity. If it catches fire and burns, then your affinity is Katon, if it splits, then its Futon, if it wrinkles, its Raiton, If it turned to dirt and crumbles, its Doton, and if it gets wet, then its Suiton. But those are just the basics, you could also have Yoton, which will turn the paper white, or Inton, which will turn it black.

Then there are advanced elemental ones. Which other than Ketton, I have no idea what would look like. So go ahead and give it a try, Naru-kun." Yugao explained, which turned into encouragement.

"Hai!" Naruto said channeling chakra into his paper. First it turned white, then it split into halves, after that one half wrinkled into the smallest it could get, and the other side got so damp that it fell apart without touching anything but the air, lastly, the wet lumps all froze, and the wrinkled part started rumbling and small bits of lightning sparked around it..

"Hmm, slightly surprising, I expected him to have all affinities, since he has so many bloodlines." Itachi said.

"He does, but these are just so strong that it made the only slightly higher than average fire and earth barely show, see, the edge of the wrinkled one is on fire, and the frozen has a corner that turned into dirt." Shisui pointed out.

"Wow, that's pretty badass. But I have to go now, sorry, Gaki." Anko said sadly.

"Bye, Anko-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, giving her one last hug. Little did either know, this would be the last time they saw each other for three years.

"Ok, let's get this training started!" Kakashi shouted.

 **[]One Week Later[]**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato sat in a leather tall-backed chair behind a desk, keep in eye on the open window to his right.

Moments later, a tall, fairly well built man jumped through the open window of the Hokage's office with a smile. He had a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair that he tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There were red lines under his eyes which extended down his face to his chin. His attire consisted of a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armour that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wore handguards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. He carried a large scroll on his back, and had a tattoo on his left palm, and he wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil" (油).

"Hey, Sensei." The man said as he looked at the aged Hokage in the chair.

"Jiraiya." Sarutobi said with a soft smile as he took another puff on his pipe.

"So, who and where is the kid whose seal you need me to check up on?" Jiraiya asked with a curious expression.

"He should be at training ground… Nine I think, at the moment. And approach Naruto-kun slowly, he's wary of most in this village.

"Wait, wait, wait, back up. NARUTO?! As in Uzumaki Naruto?! My Godson?! He's alive!?" Jiraiya turned a rage filled glare at Hiruzen and had him by his collar in the air. "You told me he was DEAD! What the fuck do you mean?! If he's alive and I haven't been here for him, what the hell kind of person does that make me?" Jiraiya shouted at Hiruzen, who had a confused expression on his face for a moment, then one of rage.

"Jiraiya-kun, I fear that we have both been, bamboozled." Sarutobi hissed.

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya lightly lowered his sensei to the ground and released him.

"Shortly after I sent you the letter asking you to return to take care of Naruto-kun, I got a response saying that you had to continue running your spy ring, and gather information, as well as protect Naruto from external threats. I didn't agree but I accepted your choice." The old Kage explained.

"I got a letter saying that Minato, Kushina, and Naruto had died, in the Kyuubi attack, and I sent a response that I would continue my research and spy ring." Jiraiya had a hand on his chin, trying to figure out who had done this, then he snapped to the same conclusion as the old Kage. "Danzo!" They said at the same time.

 **[]One Year and Six Months Later[]**

"Ok, Naru-kun, remember that all the kids in this academy are weaker than you, so hold back in spars, and don't hurt any of those bigoted instructors, and try to make friends." Yugao said as she took part of her day off to walk Naruto to the academy, just to embarrass him a little.

"I know, Yugao-nee, i'll be careful with them." Naruto said with a playful smile.

"Don't forget that you _are_ at least Chunin level now, so yeah, be careful. We're just lucky that your chakra coils cant handle dividing themselves up so much, or you would be ahead of even Itachi by now because of you shadow clones." Yugao sighed. While, yes, he can make Shadow Clones, and he had the ability to make thousands, his chakra coils got confused and busted out on him, and his coils also get confused the longer it went on.

So in short, the author didn't want him to be instant Kage level, especially at age six.

"I know, it's so disappointing. Either way, I gotta go, and you should too. And try not to kill Gekko-teme while on duty, alright?" Naruto said, his smile becoming strained at the end.

"Yeah, yeah." Yugao sighed.

What happened to make them dislike him so, you ask? Well, one day, when Yugao finally agreed to go on a date with the man in question, Hayate Gekko, the very first question he asked when they sat down was; "Why do you care about that _demon_ so much?!"

She slapped him and, with her newfound bloodline, cut all blood flow to his brain for a moment, then remembered that despite his asshole-ness, he was one of their best Anbu, so she gave flow back to his brain…

And cut off flow from his genitals instead. He had to get them cut off, and enough cells were damaged that even if Tsunade of the Sannin had been in the village, she wouldn't have been able to save his manhood, and there were snickers from the doctors, who happened to be female, about the size of his genitalia.

"Yeah, he's afraid of me now that I castrated him with a look." Yugao smirked, an evil glint in her eye.

"Good. Now then, I have to get to the Academy. Ja Ne, Yugao-nee." Naruto said with a smile, waving at her as he walked away.

 **[]Academy Classroom 1-A[]**

Naruto walked in, wearing his Anbu pants, combat boots and t-shirt, with Kotori in a tanto form on his lower back, and realized that he was practically the first one there, only seeing two others. One boy in a grey coat that had a collar covering the bottom half of his face, and dark glasses, and a boy with pineapple shaped hair.

Naruto sat down at the back, next to a window, and just gazed outside, watching the birds sing and play together, and smiled sadly. 'I wish that was more like those birds…' Naruto thought, sighing.

"Alright class, quiet down, it's time to take roll." Said some older, grey haired instructor. Naruto didn't exactly listen, but made note of all the clan heirs. "Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Kurama Yakumo, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke," After all those names he heard either 'Hai' or 'Here'.

Aburame's was a flat toned Here, Akimichi's was a loud Hai through a mouthful of chips, Hinata's was a quiet Hai, Inuzuka's was a loud Here, Kurama's was a meek Here, Nara's was lazy Troublesome, Uchiha's, wasa normal Here.

The instructor's gaze turned heated as he gazed at him, and he heard venom in the man's voice as he said his name. "Uzumaki Naruto." The man leveled his eyes on Naruto, and Naruto could see the _pure_ hatred in his eyes. He was surprised the man didn't charge at him. Naruto gave a nonchalant Hai, and mostly ignored the man.

"Yamanaka Ino." He finished role after a few more names, ending with another Heiress. "My name is Yaro Gesu, you can address me as Yaro-sensei. Now then, to start, we'll test your Taijutsu skills, or hand to hand combat." Gesu said.

'This man has something troublesome planned for you, Naruto-kun…' Akane said in his mind.

'I know, and I plan on humiliating him. Actually I plan on being Rookie of the Year when we graduate, granted I won't use my full power, that would be stupid, but i'm still going to do things I shouldn't be able to do as an Academy Student. But hiding all of my power would be stupid, who would do that?' Naruto mentally explained. Akane and Kushina just nodded in agreement.

Gesu sorted all the students into groups of two, all the Clan Heirs were against civilian kids, except for Akimichi V.S Yamanaka. But it turned that there was an uneven amount of students, so someone had to fight him, and guess who he chose?

"Uzumaki, there seem to be an uneven amount of students, so you will be sparing with me." Gesu said, the malice only hidden enough for the other students to not notice.

Naruto and Gesu both went to the last unused sparring ring, and slid into their own stances. Gesu into his own version of the Raging Fire style that most leaf shinobi, at least chunins and up, had their own variation of, and Naruto into his own Black Flame style.

Naruto had learned this style from Kotori, and she had learned it from her father, who had created it. Its purpose was to get in quickly and give strong, yet accurate and debilitating strikes, wearing down the opponents defense, and body.

As Naruto and Gesu stared each other down, the assistant teacher Meinu Men, was their proctor. "HAJIME!" Men shouted. The two combatant immediately rushed at each other, meeting in the middle, Naruto punching and Gesu getting hit in the solar plexus.

Gesu folded in on himself and spittle flew from his mouth. Naruto retreated back, keeping his stance, while keeping his eyes on Gesu. Gesu recovered and glared at Naruto.

"Damn demon." Gesu muttered. Gesu dashed at Naruto with mid-chunin speeds, which he wasn't supposed to move at in a spar with a student, and threw a flurry of punches at Naruto, going through the mostly basic kata of the Raging Fire style.

Naruto swatted aside almost every punch and spun on one heel, using the other to kick Gesu in the face, knocking out a few teeth. Gesu stumbled back a few feet as blood flowed down his chin.

Gesu glared at Naruto before charging in an unstyled fashion, leaving himself open and easy for Naruto to flip over him and deliver a strong kick to the man's buttocks. Gesu was sent flying to the edge of the ring, and landed on his face.

He got up slowly standing on shaky feet, and glared at Naruto. The red-head glared back, before suddenly appearing in front of him and punching him in the solar plexus, sending him out of the arena, and into unconsciousness.

"Y-Yameru, winner Uzumaki Naruto." Stuttered Men. Naruto gave the downed form of Gesu a cold glare, then looked at Men with a grin, bowed and walked away. The only people who saw what he did were Hinata, Shikamaru, and Shino. Shino looked on impassively, Hinata just blushed slightly and stared on in awe, and Shikamaru was wondering how he was able to beat him so thoroughly.

 **[]End of the School Day[]**

As the day went on, Meinu Men, their assistant teacher had to take over classes as Gesu had needed treatment in the hospital, though he would be back the next day. Men turned out to be just as bad as Gesu, when it cape to his opinion on our protagonist.

He had either given Naruto questions he shouldn't be able to answer, which he did, or ignored him completely, and gave him bad marks for participation. Which in Naruto's opinion was stupid for an academy for _SHINOBI_ which were supposed to avoid combat if possible.

Naruto packed up his materials and walked out along with the other students. He could feel Men's smoldering glare trying to burn holes into the back of his head. Once he exited the building, he ignored the fact that almost every other student purposefully kept their distance from him, to 'stay away from that demon' as most of their parents told them.

All except the clan heir kept their distance from them, but one specifically caught his eye, a girl with pale, pupiless eyes with tinges of lavender, and chin length blue hair in a hime cut. She was standing next to a swingset, stealing glances at hit at random times, always with a faint blush. Naruto looked at the girl with a small smile and decided to make his way over to her.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said as he waved and walked over to her.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?!" Hinata exclaimed in surprise.

"It's good to see you! How've you been since I last saw you?" Naruto asked.

"B-Better, Tou-san started training me harder, and t-those boys haven't really bothered me m-much." Hinata said, her blush subsiding somewhat.

"Good, if they did, I was going to have to make them regret it even more." Naruto said, his cheerful smile in place the whole time, but towards the end, a group of boys in a nearby park all felt chills run down their spines. "Anyway, do you wanna hang out? I have to take a break from training for a few days, so I can hang out with friends. Or well, my usual training, I always keep up with exercise, and my calligraphy." Naruto grinned widely at the shy girl, and took her hand.

"S-sure, N-N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stumbled along behind our red-headed protagonist with a blush on her face making her resemble a strawberry.

 **[]2 Hours 43 Minutes Later[]**

"Y-You really don't h-have to walke m-me home, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"It's fine. I enjoy walking with you, in fact." Naruto turned to her and gave her a bright smile, making her blush.

"O-Okay then." Hinata said, not trusting her voice. Just then they made it to the entrance of the compound, where they were greeted by a Hyuuga guard.

"Thank you for escorting Hinata-sama home, Uzumaki-san." The guard said, bowing.

"It's no problem, Hyuuga-san. I enjoy Hinata-chan's company." Naruto said. "Bye, Hinata-chan, i'll see you at the Academy tomorrow!" Naruto waved then turned away and started towards his apartment. But he didn't notice the man that seemed to be scoping out the compound.

 **[]Naruto's Apartment[]**

After naruto had returned to his apartment from walking Hinata home, he had found a few civilians trying, emphasis on trying, to get into his apartment. After _convincing_ them to stop, he had entered and started practicing his fuinjutsu.

At this point, he had reached level six in sealing mastery, which for normal people, was very high, but for an Uzumaki, it was only two levels above where he should be at his age. In fuinjutsu, at least for the masses, there were ten levels, those who reached the tenth, were considered masters.

The only living Fuinjutsu Masters, are Jiraiya of the Sannin, and Danzo Shimura, though very few knew of the second being a master in the art. But while normally there were ten levels, Uzumaki had twenty-five. Kushina herself had only reached level twenty-three, and she was the on that taught MInato most of what he knew, as he had become a level fourteen fuinjutsu user.

Naruto continued practicing, and his mother had informed him that he was on the cusp of reaching level seven, so he had decided to work extra hard, as all around him were kage bunshin, as he had finally convinced Kushina to let him use them for training.

"Hey, Naruto!" Shisui said as he entered the apartment and smiled as he saw two dozen Naruto's practicing Fuinjutsu, and another six reading in the corner. After Shisui announced his presence, another Naruto, the original, came from the kitchen. In there, besides him, were two clones, one was reading a cookbook, and the other was experimenting with different things, and by the looks of it, the real Naruto was doing that as well.

"Hey, Shisui-nii-san!" Naruto turned, his 'Please do nothing to the cook' apron in full view.

"Nice apron." Shisui snickered.

"It was a gift from Tenten-chan!" Naruto huffed as he crossed his arms. "Anyway, Shisui-nii, I was wondering if you've heard anything from Anko-chan?" Naruto asked with a smile. When he said this, he noticed Shisui stiffen, and a slightly panicked look came to his eyes. "What's wrong, Shisui-nii?" Naruto looked nervous, since something may have happened to Anko.

"Naruto, come, take a seat." Shisui turned and sat down, and gestured to the spot beside him on the sofa.

"O-Okay." Naruto spluttered out in a scared tone as he staggered over to the couch, already imagining what could've happened.

"Naruto, the day she and Orochimaru left, Sandaime-sama and a squad of Anbu stormed Orochimaru's hiddenbase, where he had been keeping children he kidnapped and experimenting on them. When Sandaime-sama attacked, it turned out that it was a Kage Bunshin, and that he had already left the village, Anko in tow. I personally doubt Anko knew or even knows wherever she is now, but it is presumed that she is either a traitor or dead." Shunsui explained, not sugar coating it for his brother in all but blood.

Naruto sat there eyes blank, staring at the remembered the few times he had hung out with the purple haired girl. The first time they met, she had known who he was, and said that she didn't care what other people thought about him, he was just an 'Innocent Gaki' as she put it.

She had taken him out to get what she proclaimed to be the food of the gods, dango, but they got into an argument over which was better, ramen, or dango. In the end, since the places they frequented where right next to each other, they had combo dishes. Ramen flavoured dango, and dango flavoured ramen, they were both hits with all customers.

Then there had been the times when they had just gotten together and talked, or enjoyed each others company. Anko was the only person he told everything to, he still hadn't let Kushina into some of his more painful memories, but Anko knew everything. At first, he had been scared after he told her, then, she just looked at him softly, and put his head on her lap, and stroked his hair, until he fell asleep. After that they had become nearly inseparable, only doing so for Anko's training.

Suddenly, sparks started erupting around Naruto, illuminating the room in blue and red flashes. Suddenly streams of electricity flowed out around naruto, colored blue and red. They flowed like water around him, and pockets of air and water compressed around him, forming miniature storm clouds. This all intensified the longer it went on, to the point where Shisui had to move.

 **[]Naruto's Mindscape[]**

Every part of Naruto's mind was in tatters, or being ravaged by his own power. Red and blue ice erupted everywhere, and storms with red and blue lightning raged on all throughout. In her cage, Akane was trying her best to keep Naruto from pulling on her chakra, but if she cut him off completely then his chakra coils would snap due to them always having her chakra in them, then it suddenly being gone.

Kushina was using her own chakra to make a safe space around her, though it was only with minimal effort as long as she didn't try to move, as her son's chakra naturally didn't want to harm her. Then it was all made worse by wisps of black flame popping up randomly.

Over the year, Naruto had all but a single tomoe, in his right eye. But this had awakened the last tomoe, and had started something beyond. The tomoe in his eyes blurred and they formed solid lines to the center, and the other edges spread out, looking like branches.

"Oh, no! Akane-san! Naruto unlocked the Mangekyou!" Kushina shouted to her friend.

"Shit!" Akane winced as she said this, do to the greater pull on her chakra. It was then that Kushina spotted the epicenter of the entire storm.

"I'm going to get him, just hold in there, Akane-san!" Kushina started forcing her chakra through her back, and manifested her chains, using them to start to clear a path to her son, and container.

Naruto was sitting in the fetal position, eyes staring at the ground, where an intense black flame danced to a soundless tune of grief. All around him was a maelstrom ice, water-like electricity, and black flames. Suddenly, a single opening burst into existence next to him.

"SOCHI-KUN!" Kushina burst through and shouted, trying to get his attention, but nothing He just stared at the flame. She rushed over to him and embraced him, as tight as she could. She just sat there holding him for a minute before he spoke up.

"Sh-She's gone, Kaa-chan." Naruto was in shock, he made no expression, his face was blank, and he didn't register anything except his grief, Anko's absence, and his mother.

"Naruto, I think, thats its possible, if not likely, that Orochimaru has her alive, and is experimenting on her. I don't know if its better or worse for her than being dead, but it means that there is a chance to save her." Kushina said, her own theory was her only hope of calming him, at least enough to be functional.

"She can be… Saved?" He questioned through the haze of grief.

"I think so, Sochi-kun." Kushina said, as she laid a kiss on his head. At this he calmed, the storms lessened, they still existed, but they diminished that they only appeared in his own mind, and did not manifest physically, so it did not draw on Akane's chakra.

 **[]Naruto's Apartment[]**

Naruto's external storm expanded, to the point it engulfed the entire living room. During the time it ook, Shisui had called in Yugao and Kakashi, but Itachi was on a mission. After explaining what happened, they tried to move everything out of the storm's path.

When the storm subsided, they noted the extensive damage done to the room. The couch Naruto was seated upon had scorch marks all over it, and other parts were frozen solid, and the same could be said of the rest of the room.

"N-Naru-kun?" Yugao asked. She tentatively inched closer and closer to her student. She observed that his chakra had not ignored him, and had done some minor damage, as he had blood on his face.

"I-Im fine, Yugao-nee." Naruto said softly, not meeting her eyes. "I think I need to… Take a walk." Naruto quietly got up and left the apartment.

"You think he's gonna be ok, Shisui?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know, Kakashi." The Uchiha responded.

 **[]Konoha Streets, 11:38 PM[]**

Naruto walked along the streets, letting his feet guide him wherever they may. His thought were on one purple haired girl, more specifically on how to save her. 'I should put seals in Anbu HQ, and the Jonin lounge, it would be the best on getting info on Orochi-teme.'

' **That's a good idea, Naruto-kun, but can you make the seals required?'** Akane asked from his mind.

'Yeah, if I put a receive audio matrix that activates on key words, and a transceiver matrix, I could fit it on some small things, and I can put a corresponding transceiver on something to keep with me, I should be able to be alerted to anything relating to them.' Naruto mentally explained.

'That sounds right, Sochi-kun.' Kushina agreed.

It was then that Naruto could hear some muffled sounds, and rustling. Then the smell hit him, some pheromone that he couldn't place for a moment, then it hit him like a ton of bricks, _fear_. He listened and sniffed out the source. It was coming from the Hyuuga compound.

Just then, Naruto spotted a man holding a large sack jumping the wall, and then running towards the forest. Naruto heard struggling from the sack, and by the smell, he could Identify that someone he knew was in there. 'HINATA! No! Im not letting you get taken away too!' Naruto's eyes turned red, and slitted, and he dashed after the man, drawing Kotori from a seal on his wrist.

The Kumo Jonin was smirking to himself. 'This went better than expected, i didn't even get caught! A In the Hyuuga Clan's main compound even!' He thought happily. Then, he heard a whistling sound, and his instincts kicked in, forcing him to duck under the black blade that certainly would've cleaved his head from his shoulders.

"Put her down, asshole!" Naruto shouted, and he heard a compulsive 'Language!' from his mother.

"You think you can make me, kid?" The Jonin said cockily. "You're just some kid who got his hands on a sword. A nice sword at that. I think I just might rip it from your cold corpse!" At the last word the jonin leapt into action, and brought a tanto down on Naruto's head, or he tried.

Naruto substituted with a leaf that was falling behind the Jonin, and the enemy had cut that instead. Naruto lunged forward, Kotori up and ready to slice. The man turned to block with his tanto but naruto just slammed one of his palms on the flat of it and pivoted over the man, bringing Kotori down and severing his arm. He had channeled fire chakra into the blade, in order to cauterise the wound, so he wouldn't bleed out.

The man stared at his stump before turning to the boy behind him, a rage in his eyes. "You're gonna pay for that you little shit!" He shouted, dropping hinata, and lunging with the tanto in his remaining hand.

Naruto glared at him icily, and channeled his hyoton chakra throughout his body, and Kotori, activating his "Hyoton Nin-Kenjutsu: San Sutorōku Kiba!" He uttered those words, and stuck blindingly fast, making a decent gash on his attacker's arm, and both legs. Those limb that were struck all gained a coating of ice, stopping the bleeding, but rendering all limbs permanently useless.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted, as he ran over to the bag, and used Kotori to cut open the top. Inside he saw a crying Hinata. He helped her out of the bag, and as soon as she was she latched onto him and refused to let go. Naruto smiled lightly down at her and flared his chakra in an Anbu signal that Shisui taught him that would alert Anbu to a prevented kidnapping of an heir or heiress of a clan.

Within ten seconds, twenty Anbu, including Shisui, Yugao, and Kakashi all appeared in the clearing, with the Hokage at their side.

"Naruto-kun! What happened here?" Came the worried, yet firm voice of the Hokage.

"I saw him leave the Hyuuga compound with a strangely large, and _moving_ sack, so I decided to check it out, I could smell fear, and I heard Hinata struggling, so I confronted him, I sorta, beat him, and now you're up to date." Naruto said quickly before going back to calming Hinata down.

"Good job, Naruto-kun, although I will need you and Hinata-san here to come with me to my office, while Neko-san retrieves Hiashi-dono." Hiruzen explained.

"Hai, Jiji." Naruto said, as he coaxed hinata to stand up and walk over to his grandfather figure. And with that, they disappeared in a swirl of leaves to Hiruzen's office.

 **[]A/N Start[] YAAAY! A new chapter! I told you guys I had started on it! Now I have time to start on the next chapter for Infinite World Dragon. Anyway, please leave a fav/follow, review, and visit my profile to check out my other cool stories! Thanks for all your support and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I love you all, and to all a good… 12:30 PM July 7th 2018. []A/N End[]**


	5. The Eyes (D&O II)

**[]Hiruzen's Office, 5 Minutes Later[]**

In a swirl of leaves Naruto, Hinata, and Hiruzen appeared in the middle of Hiruzen's office in the tower. Hiruzen took one of the guest seats and placed it in front of one of the couches and gestured for the children to sit down on the couch, and as they did so he sat on his taken seat and let out a sigh. Hinata continued to cling to Naruto as they sat, not letting go, her face buried in his sleeve.

"First thing is first. How are you holding up, Hinata-chan?" The aged Kage asked with a look of worry on his face.

"Y-Y-Yes, Hokage-s-sama, i'm a-alright. Thanks t-t-to Naruto-kun." HInata squeaked as she held onto Naruto tighter.

"Good. Then, Naruto, how exactly did you take him down, and why were you out so late?" Hiruzen's gaze hardened a little, almost as if he was talking to one of his Jonin.

"I was out because I was going to head to a training ground to blow off steam, I got, _angry_ earlier. But then, I saw the guy, and I could smell the fear coming from Hinata. I chased him down and well, he underestimated me, and my skill with a sword isn't something to scoff at." Naruto said with a smile as he hugged Hinata a little tighter.

"Naruto, you don't get it. That man wasn't some Genin or Chunin, he was an _Elite_ Jonin of Kumogakure, their Shinobigashura(Head Ninja) in fact, which is similar to our Jonin Commander. Even if he _had_ underestimated you, even with Genin or Chunin level skill, you would have been killed. What you did was beyond any Academy Student who just got a few tips from active shinobi, even if you had some sort of self training. So tell me, Naruto-kun; Who trained you?" Hiruzen stood, and by the end of his little speech, he was crouched in front of the two children, looking straight into Naruto's eyes.

'Remember the cover we came up with, Naruto-kun. We'll keep you heart and mind steady, so he would have no clue that you're lying.' Akane reminded him.

" _Sigh_ , alright Jiji. A while ago, a mercenary came into the village, his name was Asahi Kobayashi, he saw how the villagers treated me, and he figured _it_ out. He thought that it wasn't right for people to treat me this way, and offered to take me with him, but I told him I didn't want to go since I have precious people here still. He then offered to get me a sword and train me, so I could protect myself. He taught me how to mould chakra, and use a sword well. Kenjutsu just came easy to me, but channeling chakra took a while. After he left, I figured out how to use different types of my chakra, and after some experimentation, I could use Futon, Suiton, and Hyoton chakra in this sword." Naruto told Hiruzen the story that he had come up with, and with Kushina and Akane's help, everything that would indicate that he might be lying, was kept at a level that it seemed he was telling the truth.

Hiruzen took a moment to try and think for himself if Naruto was lying. He had no reason to do so, and even this, if gotten out to almost anyone else in Konoha, would be a bad thing, and Naruto knew that. So he determined he was telling the truth. Hiruzen smiled at the boy and pat his head softly.

"Then it appears that we have another prodigy on our hands, Naruto-kun." The old man cackled internally. 'Oh, when the council learns that the so called 'demon brat' saved one of our most treasured bloodlines, their faces will be the best!'

At that moment, in burst Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's father.

"Hinata!" Hiashi shouted, as he lunged at his daughter and wrapped her in a warm embrace. "Thank Kami that you're ok!" Hiashi said as he pulled back to look at his daughter. "I'm sorry you've had to go through this Hinata." Hiashi said. He then turned to look at Naruto. "Thank you, Naruto-san, my Clan is even further indebted to you!" Hiashi bowed deeply to Naruto. "You will always have an ally in the Hyuuga clan." Naruto blushed a bit and abcscently rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah, I just did what any decent person would have done in my situation." Naruto said, his bashfulness he kept hidden most of the time showing through. "Plus, Hinata-chan is my friend, it's part of my job as a friend to help her out when she needs it." Naruto said with a determined grin. Hiashi smiled at him and gestured for Hinata to come over to him. Hinata got up and blushed as she gave Naruto a hug. Naruto blushed and used the small surge of chakra from his emotions to fuel a seal he put on Hiruzen's desk when he stood up. It was one of the audio receiving seals he had thought up. Naruto then hugged her back firmly.

"S-see you later, Naruto-k-kun." Hinata said with a smile. Naruto nodded and after the two Hyuuga left, he bid farewell to his Jiji and left.

 **[]Konoha Streets[]**

Naruto winced as he walked down the street back to his apartment. He sighed as he decided to endure the pain he caused himself.

' **Naruto-kun, you need to be more careful next time. You may be able to move at high speeds like that, but your muscles aren't mature enough to handle the strain of their maximum capabilities.'** Akane reprimanded the young Uzumaki lightly.

"Yeah, but I panicked… I-I didn't want to lose anyone else that's close to me." Naruto sighed as he neared his building.

'Alright then, we'll be increasing your training, mostly your mental, so you can keep calm. What would've happened if you hadn't been able to take him down in one hit. If you hadn't, you would be dead, and Hinata-chan a slave. You're not weak, and I'm so, SO proud of you, but you need to think before you act, I learnt that the hard way, and I'm doing this so you don't have to.' Kushina grinned as she gave her son a mental hug.

"Alright, Kaa-chan." Naruto smiled a bit as he agreed.

Naruto unlocked the building and went up to his apartment, ignoring the horrendous stench and creaks of the building. When he opened his door, he saw his short, pudgy landlord glaring up at him in front of his ruined living room.

"You, you _demon_! You will pay for this, and you will leave my building, or I will have your head, my brother has a seat on the council you dog, so don't think I would lose anything!" The fat man snarled, his spittle flying and almost hitting the young Uzumaki. Akane snarled, and the sound Kushina made was alarmingly close to one as well, but Naruto just glared. A piercing glare that he had inherited from his father.

This gaze pierced the diminutive man's soul and froze him in place, his face twisted into an expression of fear. The man gulped as sweat trailed down his brow, and he shivered from a non-existent chill that shot down his spine.

"Alright, but I _will_ remember this, and think about this the next time you need a shinobi to help, and i'm the only one around." Naruto said coldly. He made a seal with his hands and all his furniture and belongings poofed away into a storage scrolls, and he made two clones, to clean the scorch marks and remove the carpet that had been burned. The young redhead span on his heel and left the room.

' **So, what're you going to do now?'** Akane asked, worried.

'There's one place, it's going to need some refurbishing, as the last resident isn't the best carpenter. I also think i'll put it where she always wanted it.' Naruto cryptically explained.

'Where are we moving, Sochi-kun?' Kushina asked, mystified.

'Anko's house, its under a genjutsu seal in a tree not too far inside the Forest of Death. She wanted to eventually move it into the danger zone of the forest, she likes her privacy.' He explained as he took to the roofs. It took about five minutes for him to get to the gate to the forest, where he had to sneak past an Uchiha, it was fairly easy with the tips that Itachi regularly gave him for getting past Uchiha.

It took about ten minutes to get to the house, which was keyed to his chakra so it wasn't hidden from him. He ran up the tree and opened the small trap door that led to the inside. The inside was fairly spartan, just wooden panel walls, and a few rugs here and there, with a couch, desk, bed, and small television on said desk. Then another area was separated which had an electric stove and a refrigerator, as well as a decently sized counter. The third space, was a bathroom, it was basic, with a shower, sink, and a toilet. Strewn all over the place were Anko's clothes and some different food containers, mostly dango and ramen.

"Anko…" Naruto sighed wistfully. A single tear rolled down his face as he remembered the time he had spent here with her. "I'll save you, one day soon."

 **[]One Year Later[]**

It was the end of Naruto's second first day of school, and he was exasperated. It started almost exactly like the previous year, except for the fact that everyone already knew each other, and this year he had three more friends. The three friends he had made were Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Kurama Yakumo.

He had become friends with Yakumo just over a month after the start of their first school year. She had been sitting alone, like he usually did since his teachers always steered Hinata away from him whenever she tried to sit with him, and he had approached her. She was nervous at first, but after that, she calmed down when he was just friendly, and didn't bully her. The teachers tried to steer her away as well, but then, she told her father, and a few teachers… left to pursue new job opportunities.

With them gone, Hinata was able to join the duo. Then, near the end of the first year, he had started a game of shogi against Shikamaru. He put up a fight, but Shikamaru beat him, which had surprised Naruto because he hadn't lost to anyone other than his mother. Since then he had started regularly playing with Shikamaru, and in turn, Choji as well, since he was always with Shikamaru.

"Alright class, it's time to take role!" The teacher said. He read off the names then scowled when he got to his.

'Looks like it's going to be the same as last year.' Naruto thought with a sigh.

 **[]Two Years and six Months Later[]**

Naruto was doing some light training alone in a small clearing in the forest just behind the Hokage Monument. Basic stuff, push ups, sit ups, crunches, all with his weights. Over the last two years he had grown exponentially. He could now take on Shisui, Itachi, and Kakashi all at the same time, and could win fifty percent of the time. He had mastered his Hyoton, Ranton, and his regular Sharingan, but hadn't trained too much with his mangekyou due to the drawbacks of beginning to lose his sight. He had gotten started on his Mokuton and could use it well enough. He had also mastered all the basic elements, except Earth, which he had a weaker affinity and no one to teach him. Suddenly, Shisui and Itachi landed in the clearing.

"Oh, hey guys, whats up?" Naruto grunted as he kipped to his feet, stopping his crunches.

"Naruto, we need your help." Itachi said seriously. Naruto grew serious as well.

"What's going on?"Naruto asked.

"Itachi and I were tasked with spying on our clan…" Shisui said, slumping a bit, the mission obviously getting to him.

"What?! Why?" Naruto asked.

"Well, the Uchiha had been under growing suspicion from the village for a long time, due to the actions of Uchiha Madara, and people thinking we might betray the village. Now, recently, Hokage-sama had reason to believe that the clan is planning a coup d'etat. We are currently investigating." Shisui explained.

"And you need my help." Naruto hummed.

"Yes, you've exceeded both of us in stealth, and I believe that your seals could be of a large help." Itachi stated.

"Alright, meet me every saturday at my apartment, and we'll discuss what we find." Naruto said. Both ANBU nodded and leapt out of the clearing.

"Time to get started…" Naruto mumbled before disappearing in a wind shunshin. Inside Naruto's mindscape, Kushina and Akane looked at each other worriedly, both having a bad feeling about this new development.

 **[]Uchiha Compound[]**

The next day, Naruto was wearing a blank anbu mask that he had made, as well as black shinobi pants, and a black long-sleeved shirt, a black cowl, and black shinobi sandals. He had added a genjutsu seal to all of these clothes to make him nigh invisible. He was sneaking through the Uchiha clan compound, placing his recording seals which had dubbed the 'Busted', seals, all over.

He saw and heard many things, very few alluded to a coup, but there were many things he wished not to have witnessed. Mostly sex, but there was also the one where he saw an old lady walking around her house naked. He knew he was going to have nightmares for weeks.

He was heading home from being finished when he heard it. He heard men whispering in hushed voices, so he got closer.

"Fugaku-sama, even the children know of the plan, but the only ones who don't, are your wife and sons. Why is it that you won't tell them?!" A man with short hair, almost none, asked a man he recognized. Uchiha Fugaku, the Head of the Uchiha Clan, and Itachi's father.

"Because, I suspect they would report it to the Hokage, and do not forget that your son and niece know nothing of it either." Fugaku replied coolly. The man sighed and mumbled an apology, but the specifics of it were lost to Naruto as he dashed home.

 **[]Naruto's Home[]**

Naruto waited at home and listened through his seals as he waited for Itachi and Shisui to arrive. They both arrived at five in the evening to go over what they found.

"So, Naruto, anything suggesting the conformation of a coup?" Shisui asked.

"Well, aside from Fugaku-teme confirming it, I have various other pieces of evidence, including the fact that the only Uchiha who don't know about it, are Mikoto-oba-chan, Sasuke-teme, and some almost bald guy's son and niece." Naruto explained.

"Almost bald guy? That must be Father… Wait, so that means that Izumi doesn't know either! Good for you Itachi." Shisui said with a grin, nudging Itachi in the ribs. Itachi actually blushed… BLUSHED!

"Alright, who is this Izumi if she can make Itachi-nii blush?" Naruto asked.

"She's Itachi's _girlfriend_." Shisui said the last part in a singsong voice.

"She's not my girlfriend." Itachi huffed.

"Oh, right. She just really wants to be." Shisui chuckled.

"Anyway, so the kids don't kn…" Itachi started, but was cut off by Naruto.

"The kids know, the only people who don't are the people I listed." Naruto stated grimly.

"What?!" Itachi asked, incredulous. "Why would they tell children!?"

"Maybe because if they get figured out they know they'll be killed, but if they have everyone know, then they won't kill them, hoping to keep the clan, since they think they wouldn't order us to kill children." Shisui said.

"Hokage-sama wouldn't, but Danzo-sama would." Itachi sighed.

"Yeah." Shisui nodded grimly.

"So most likely, we'll be ordered to take out the clan." Naruto sighed.

"Not 'we' Naruto, you won't be a part of this." Shisui said firmly.

"Like hell I won't be, I have all this info and a constant stream of more, i'm officially deep in the metaphorical shit. I won't be leaving this only to you two." Naruto explained with a grin. Itachi and Shisui both just sighed, exasperated.

 **[]One Month Later[]**

Naruto and Itachi were both waiting in a small clearing near the edge of a cliff that dropped off into a large river that was at least five hundred meters below the edge. They were waiting for Shisui to show up, as today they were going to go over all their info and then the two full-blooded Uchiha would report to the Hokage.

Itachi was wearing normal ANBU garb, with his mask on his belt, and his tanto on his back. Naruto was wearing the same clothes with his black ANBU mask on his belt, and Kotori strapped to his back in ninjato form. All of a sudden they heard a rustling in the leaves, they both turned toward it, and rested their hands on their blades. Then, out came stumbling Shisui, he looked like he had a chunk ripped from his cheek, as well as burns all over his body, a dozen kunai stuck out of his back, and large gashes were bleeding profusely from his stomach, and his right eye was bleeding, and dim.

"Shisui-nii!" Naruto rushed to him and started trying to apply bandages to his wounds, but the wounded Uchiha waved him off, and showed where had been stabbed twice, near the heart and lung.

"I don't have any time left, and I had to use Izanagi to get away without them getting my eye." Shisui panted.

"Who, Shisui, who?" Itachi asked.

"Danzo, and ROOT, i'm guessing he wanted to be able to use Kotoamatsukami, but he may not know about it." Shisui coughed a glob of blood into his hand.

"I thought that Jutsu was your guys's plan to keep them from ordering you to kill the entire clan." Naruto stated

"It was, but we were going to present it today. It seems that Danzo somehow found out about it." Itachi concluded.

"Naruto, i'm not going to make it through this, but I want you to do something for me." Shisui pled.

"No, Shisui-nii, shut up, you're going to make it, I swear, so shut the hell up right now!" Naruto cried as tears started falling from his eyes.

"Otouto, i'm sorry, but I won't. Otouto, I need you to take my eyes. The right one is useless at the moment, but with your chakra, and eyes, it will replenish, and even advance them." Shisui said with a smile.

"Shisui-nii... " Naruto whimpered. He wiped his eyes, and they hardened, gaining a sad gleam along with determination. "Alright, Shisui-nii." Naruto reached up and plucked out both his, and Shisui's left eyes, and swapped them, then did the same with the right. The moment he did, Naruto expelled a large burst of chakra.

His eyes changed into his normal, three tomoe Sharingan, then into his Mangekyou, then, his Mangekyou changed. What looked like branches that went into three different directions and converged in the center, grew thorns on each of the branches, and the branches themselves thinned, making each more visible, while in the center, where they all converged, a circle appeared.

Shisui's new eyes emerged as well, in a smaller burst of chakra. Its original design of a four pointed pinwheel stayed mostly the same, but it appeared to be surrounded by branches. Shisui just smiled, and backed up to the ledge, and put three exploding tags on his face.

"I'm sorry Otouto, that I wasn't able to make it, but at least, I was able to give you those eyes. Goodbye, Naruto, Itachi." Shisui fell backwards off the edge with a smile on his face. Naruto and Itachi both ran to the ledge, and only got there in time to see the tags detonate. Naruto screamed as Itachi held him from jumping off after the corpse of their fallen friend.

Naruto suddenly started emitting even more chakra, and then started screaming harder as his eyes came under the most pain he had ever felt. Naruto''s screaming continued until finally his eyes started bleeding, and his vocal chords were scratched raw, and his voice failed him, and he could only let out hoarse croaking sounds.

Finally, his irises exploded into a number of black rings, and in between said rings, turned silver, save for the pupil. Naruto then promptly passed out, and inside his mindscape, a surge of power rushed throughout the new landscape.

 **[]Naruto's Mindscape[]**

Naruto's mind had changed in the past years. It had a large expanse of forest, half of which was very similar in climate to Konoha, but the other half was snowy, and cold. Naruto had found that he very much appreciated the cold over the years, and had made a large part of his mind be covered in snow to reflect that. In the snowy part of the forest was a cottage of sorts. It had two stories, with the second being sort of short, like an attic, but fully furnished and livable. The inside on both floors was warm and homely, inviting to any who would step foot inside.

In the upstairs, Kushina was laying on the wooden floor, reading a book, with a mug of hot chocolate next to her, and a bowl of cookies next to the warm drink. All of a sudden the whole place shook violently, and a huge surge of chakra coursed through the entire mindscape.

A few kilometers away, right on the border of the two biomes, was a giant fox with nine tails, and it jumped as well when energy shook everything. Both woman and fox ran towards a deep part of the forest, where a gate lie. The gate gave off an unnerving energy. It radiated fear, sadness, and anger, but most of all, grief.

This gate constantly gave off the feeling of someone in mourning. The gate was solid metal, with three circles on it, depicting different dojutsu. The first, and lowest, showed a three tomoe Sharingan, the second showed Naruto's new Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan, then the third was developing into Naruto's newest dojutsu. It had the black rings and silver coloration.

Both resident of the mindscape burst into the clearing, and looked in awe at the new symbol on the door. They looked at each other and nodded, and went over the last few minutes of their host's memories. They saw Shisui stumble into the clearing, they saw him switch eyes with Naruto, and they saw the man die. Kushina shed a few tears, but reaffirmed herself to helping her son through this, and Akane did the same.

"This is bad, Akane-san, really bad." Kushina said. The giant fox nodded and affirmed a resolute look to her face.

 **[]Naruto's Home, Forest of Death; Three Days Later[]**

Naruto tossed and turned in his unconscious state, dreaming of everyone he loved dying. He saw Anko dead and rotting in some dark cell, he saw his mother impaled on Akane's claw, he saw Akane being pulled by chains into some weird, blurry statue.

He saw Hinata catatonic and without her eyes in a plush cell inside Kumo, and Tenten dead on a battlefield. He saw Yakumo drop as her brain destroyed itself. He saw Shisui kill himself once more, and Itachi dismembered in a forest. Asuma had his head cut off, and Kakashi had been crushed. The Ichiraku's were both impaled by spikes going through their bodies, pelvis to skull, in their shop. And finally, Yugao was impaled all over her body with different improvised weapons, such as pitchforks and kitchen knives, and her entrails were spilling out.

Naruto shot up with a gasp, and quickly scanned the room for any enemies, before sighing and slumping back into bed. He went over the last thing he remembered, and he got angry. Someone had hurt Shisui-nii, and whoever that was, had to die.

'Danzo… That bastard will pay for what he did.' Naruto thought darkly.

 **[]A/N[]**

Alright, so, I've had this for a while, nd I kept trying to think of stuff to make it a bit longer, but I couldn't think of anything. I finally just decided to post this before I got to wrapped up in playing video games. Also, I might go and do quick re-writes of some of the parts in A Rose of Blue Flame, and I might take down my BNHA fic since I posted it without any plans whatsoever. I just had a character and just slapped it into the world without really thinking of much. Anyway, review, and PM me, I check every week, or I try to.


End file.
